Frozen Lake
by Merlopoulpy
Summary: Kasai Olivia revient de loin, et elle ne comptait plus revenir en arrière. Or son affectation à la 5ème Division et sa rencontre avec Hitsugaya Toshiro devint un tournant décisif dans sa vie, un tournant sans retour possible. Car lorsqu'elle aime, c'est inconditionnellement. Et lorsqu'elle hait, c'est seulement jusqu'à la mort. Avertissements.
1. Promotion

**Promotion.**

_Bleach, Soi Fon, Hinamori Momo et Hitsugaya Toshiro appartiennent à Tite Kubo-sensei._

_Kasai Olivia est, quant à elle, mon OC, que j'espère vous apprécierais autant que moi. Merci pour votre lecture (première fanfiction) !_

Le sourire espiègle de son Capitaine était toujours gravé dans sa mémoire lorsqu'Olivia se dirigea vers les quartiers de la Cinquième Division. Bon, Soi Fon n'était plus tellement son Capitaine désormais, mais d'une certaine manière Olivia doutait énormément qu'elle arriverait à se l'enfoncer dans le crâne de sitôt. Jurer une loyauté sans faille à _cette_ femme semblait avoir été un serment de toute une vie à l'époque de sa rencontre avec Soi Fon, elle qui lui avait paru être la plus puissante (et flippante) de tous les Shinigami. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ce constat n'était plus tout à fait le même, or Olivia n'était juste pas assez suicidaire pour le dire devant elle. Arborant un sourire crispé, Olivia grinça furieusement des dents, amusé et agacé à la fois. Elle ne doutait absolument pas que son Capitaine, _merde_, son ancien Capitaine savait parfaitement que cette soi-disante promotion était en réalité une _énorme_ emmerde. Le mot lui semblait même un peu faible. Mais c'était exactement pour cela qu'elle garderait toujours Soi Fon dans sa plus grande estime. Ce dernier poignard dans le dos pour un au revoir faisait nerveusement rire le Troisième Siège, étant donné que, et bien, elle se trouvait assez chanceuse de ne pas avoir été réellement poignardée.

Ah ouai, _Troisième Siège_. A la seule pensée de ce titre lui appartenant désormais, faisait grimacer Olivia. Troisième Siège signifiait le sens des responsabilités, d'honneur et ce genre de profondes conneries. Ces _valeurs_ n'étaient pas ce dont Olivia avait eu besoin dans la Milice des Services d'Espionnage, là où personne ne la connaissait, là où même son visage était constamment caché. Soi Fon avait été l'une des rares à l'avoir réellement connu. Ou du moins à avoir cru la connaître. Ouai, la Seconde Division avait été parfaite pour Olivia _: Ne cherche rien_, ceci était le moto de son ancienne Division, et il était très rapidement devenu également le sien. Rester tranquillement dans l'ombre était ce pourquoi Olivia s'était engagé dans le Gotei 13 à la base. Bon, abattre et torturer (occasionnellement) tous ceux que Soul Society daignait considérer en ennemi ne paraîtrait certainement pas tranquille à tout le monde, mais cela l'a vraiment été pour Olivia. Par ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire à merveille. Elle se sentait même légèrement mal à l'aise en saluant les Shinigami de la Cinquième Division qui venaient naturellement lui souhaiter la bienvenue. _Dire qu'ils ont tous mémorisé ton visage…_

« _**Considère-toi chanceuse qu'il ne manque aucun Vice-Capitaine ! **_» Olivia se souvint des paroles de Soi Fon avec un violent frisson. _Ouai, chanceuse, c'est ça_. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté que son nom soit associé de près ou de loin au poste d'un Vice-Capitaine. _T'avais pensé exactement la même chose pour ce poste-ci, imbécile_.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Olivia se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la porte d'entrée du bureau du Vice-Capitaine. Etant donné que Vice-Capitaine Hinamori était toujours en guérison intensive en raison de ses blessures infligées lors de la bataille à la Fausse Karakura, il fut ordonné à Olivia de représenter et administrer la Cinquième Division pour un moment qu'on lui a promit être court. Il lui a été donc autorisé à utiliser son bureau. _Dis au revoir aux bons vieux jours, Olivia_. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte sur un coup incontrôlable de colère et s'immobilisa immédiatement, muette lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard d'Hinamori.

_C'était encore plus court que je ne l'espérais_, était la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_Elle a l'air d'aller bien_, pensa-t-elle après coup.

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?_ était la dernière question qu'elle se posa.

Et rien de tout cela qu'elle ne pouvait réellement dire à cette femme qui ressemblait plus à une fille. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le Vice-Capitaine auparavant, ce pourquoi ses traits enfantins la surprenaient assez, et elle se demanda même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une gamine qui se serait faufilée dans le bureau. Cependant, le badge de Vice-Capitaine attaché à son bras ne laissait pas vraiment de doute possible quant à son identité. Raclant légèrement sa gorge, Olivia se redressa.

« **Vice-Capitaine Hinamori, mon nom est Kasai Olivia, je suis le nouvel Troisième Siège de la Cinquième Division. C'est un grand honneur et privile-**»

« **Kasai-san, je vous attendais ! Je vous prie, ne restez pas là : je nous ai préparé du thé. **» l'interrompit Hinamori pendant qu'elle prit les mains d'Olivia dans les siennes et la mena vers une table basse où deux tasses de thé semblaient effectivement les attendre. Prise au dépourvu par tant de soudaine convivialité et par son sourire chaleureux, Olivia hésita un instant avant de suivre la jeune femme. D'une certaine manière, Hinamori lui semblait produire l'effet contraire de la confiance. _Elle est sans aucun doute très différente de Soi Fon celle-là_, pensa-t-elle en adoptant le même sourire cordial et quelque peu distant.

« **J'ai pris la liberté d'installer votre bureau dans mon office pour le moment : j'aurais certainement besoin d'une aide supplémentaire pour remplir toute cette paperasse. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas Kasai-san.** » dit le Vice-Capitaine tout en versant du thé à Olivia.

« **Non, bien sûr que non. Je ferai de mon mieux, Vice-Capitaine.** » répondit Olivia avec un bref hochement de tête.

Elle n'était pas du tout favorable à son initiative, ayant espéré posséder un office personnel pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, mais la parole du chef de Division faisait figure de loi, et Hinamori était cette loi dans l'immédiat. Néanmoins, plus elle l'observait, et plus Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne paraissait en rien d'un chef : elle semblait fragile et arborait une chaleur assez perturbante. Chaleureuse était le dernier qualificatif qu'Olivia prêterait au Capitaine Soi Fon, et étant donné que cette dernière était plus que puissante à ses yeux, cette qualité (si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) n'était pas exactement celle d'un véritable meneur pour elle. Concernant l'aspect frêle…

« **J'ai certainement dû être mal informée il m'a été communiqué que vous étiez encore en guérison. Je n'aurais pas explosé cette porte si j'avais su ! **» ria-t-elle légèrement, mais s'arrêta aussitôt.

Olivia aurait pu jurer avoir vu un voile de tristesse assombrir le regard du Vice-Capitaine, or à l'instant d'après, Hinamori paraissait parfaitement… parfaite. _Merde, je ne retourne plus sur ce sujet_. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la bataille contre les Arrancars une dizaine de jours plus tôt, la Milice des Services de Renseignement s'étant vu attribuée la protection du Seireitei. _Pour une fois qu'on faisait de la protection et non pas de l'assassinat. Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant… _Cependant, elle avait prit connaissance de l'état critique du Vice-Capitaine Hinamori, et par conséquent, de sa relativement longue guérison. _C'est pas mes affaires_, pensa-t-elle obstinément.

« **Oui, j'ai décidé que je pouvais me remettre au travail, même si je vais certainement me faire gronder !** ria-t-elle à son tour, bien que qu'assez nerveusement.

_Oui, pour mieux me surveiller tu veux dire_, pensa Olivia, son sourire bienveillant plaqué sur son visage. _Mate un peu MON sourire, il a l'air beaucoup naturel tu trouves pas ? _

« **Bref, j'aurais voulu qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux… En réalité, je ne connais rien de vous, Kasai-san ! Excepté que Capitaine Soi Fon elle-même a supporté votre candidature pour cette place, ce qui, et bien, assez rare venant de sa part. **»

_Tu veux dire que c'est une première. Génial_. Olivia savait exactement ce qu'elle devait répondre, ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne dirait pas.

« **Et bien, j'ai rejoint la Seconde Division il y a des années maintenant et me suis engagée dans la Milice grâce à mes aptitudes physiques. J'ai ensuite été entraîné par le Capitaine Soi Fon et-**»

« **Attendez, attendez, je ne vous demande pas votre CV, enfin ! Je ne me permettrai pas de douter de la parole du Capitaine Soi Fon : j'aimerais simplement vous connaître un peu mieux, vous comprenez, savoir quel genre de personne vous êtes, Kasai-san. **»

_Une bonne personne : c'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Parce que ça serait la moitié d'un mensonge_. Olivia imaginait que la trahison d'Aizen Sosuke a due laisser de sérieuses répercussions sur ceux qui le connaissaient, ou plutôt pensaient le connaître, sans parler de son propre Vice-Capitaine. Ainsi, la méfiance mal dissimulée de celle-ci ne surprenait pas vraiment Olivia. Ca commençait par contre à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Elle n'avait pas accepté (bien qu'à contre cœur, mais peu importe) cette position pour supporter le psyché plus ou moins défaillant de sa supérieure, mais pour faire son travail. Le faire bien et vite. Se lier d'amitié (et peut-être rassurer) son Vice-Capitaine n'était pas dans le contrat.

Olivia prit sa tasse de thé jusqu'aux lèvres, déterminée à ne pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu, or avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quelque chose emplie de froide courtoisie, la porte éclata. Littéralement cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment de respirer. Là, où quelques secondes plus tôt avait été une porte, se tenait désormais un jeune homme aux yeux les plus verts qu'Olivia n'ait jamais croisé. Ce fut seulement après qu'elle remarqua son haori.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_.

Cela ne pouvait être que lui, avec ces cheveux argentés qui viraient vers le blanc et cette froide prestance. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air froid dans l'immédiat, il semblait plutôt… en colère. Pas étonnant, étant donné qu'il avait estimé la destruction totale de cette porte absolument nécessaire.

Il ne remarqua d'abord même pas la présence d'Olivia. Son regard était rivé sur le Vice-Capitaine : s'il s'agissait de colère, d'inquiétude ou de réticence qu'elle y vit, Olivia n'aurait pas pu dire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû éviter son regard lorsque celui-ci rencontra finalement le sien, du moins par « politesse », mais étrangement, elle ne le pouvait pas. Ces yeux-là possédaient juste quelque chose qui méritait qu'on les regarde. Alors elle se contenta de le fixer également, avec à peu près aucune expression sur son visage, bien que si elle se montrait honnête, Olivia n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait ressentir, et encore moins ce qu'elle devait dire. Alors elle ne dit rien.

« **Si vous pouviez nous excuser, Kasai-san. Vous pouvez évidemment visiter les locaux, étant donné qu'ils sont les vôtres également désormais. Nous continuerons plus tard. **»

Olivia ne prit pas la peine de saluer Hinamori et se releva, ayant presque oublié la présence du Vice-Capitaine. Le regard d'Hitsugaya ne la suivit pas, mais elle était certaine d'avoir senti qu'il s'était raidi lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Elle choisit une place à l'ombre assez loin de l'office et décida d'attendre : elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait attendre toute la journée assise comme une idiote au plein milieu du couloir, vu comme leur discussion devait certainement être agitée, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Cela avait définitivement excité sa curiosité. Enfin, ce Capitaine avait définitivement excité sa curiosité. Or avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'installer plus confortablement, Hitsugaya sortit d'un pas vif du bureau. Se relevant précipitamment, Olivia attendit qu'il arriva à sa hauteur avant de s'incliner légèrement. A sa surprise, le Capitaine s'arrêta près d'elle.

« **Kasai ? J'ai entendu que vous étiez le nouveau Troisième Siège**. » dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux qui ne reflétaient plus qu'une calme apathie.

« **Oui, monsieur**. » Et c'était tout.

Ils se saluèrent et puis il s'en alla pour de bon. Olivia resta debout un moment, avant que l'envie de se retourner vers sa direction ne soit devenue trop forte. _Il est parti_, pensa-t-elle passivement. Sa propre déception la surprenait un peu, mais elle pensa que cet Hitsugaya ressemblait réellement à un meneur, rien à avoir avec Hinamori. Elle aurait préféré avoir été attitré à ses ordres. _Non. J'aurais préféré rester dans la Milice, personne ne faisait passer un interrogatoire pour un salon de thé là-bas_. Hinamori sortit finalement du bureau avant qu'Olivia ne puisse y entrer.

« **Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je disais me faire gronder !** ria le Vice-Capitaine. Ou plutôt se forçait-elle à rire. **Je vais vous laisser vous installer, Kasai-san**. »

Et ainsi elle était également partie. Olivia s'autorisa un large sourire lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau. Elle s'assit à la chaise qui semblait être la sienne et s'étira de tout son long, soulagée d'être enfin seule. Une pile de papiers l'attendait déjà, mais elle décida de les reporter à un peu plus tard. Elle jugea avoir assez de temps de s'occuper d'eux lorsqu'elle se sentirait assez confortable dans ce nouveau milieu de travail. Cependant elle doutait sérieusement pouvoir jamais se sentir à l'aise ici. Et la porte manquante n'aidait certainement pas.


	2. Burning down the house

**Burning down the house.**

* * *

****Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Kasai Olivia est, quant à elle, mon OC un peu maso. Enjoy !

* * *

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. La cendre remplissait ses yeux de larmes. En partie la cendre. Il lui semblait être assise, où peut-être l'avait-on posé à terre. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre sa poitrine qu'elle entoura de ses bras. La tête posée sur ses genoux, Olivia fixait un point quelconque à l'horizon, son esprit dépourvu de la moindre pensée, ou plutôt trop de choses se bousculait dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse y mettre un ordre. Une chaleur insupportable fouettait son dos, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Du moins, elle essayait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Olivia se retourna.

Un gigantesque brasier avait pris forme devant ses yeux, ses flammes affamées rampant jusqu'à elle, rampant jusqu'au ciel. Aveuglée par le feu, par les larmes, Olivia attendit que les flammes la consument, indifférente, mais soudain, elle sentit un souffle glacial balayer les environs. Un bruit de pas se fit à peine entendre au près d'Olivia, cette dernière levant lentement la tête : elle ne put voir son visage, n'y pas grand chose de cet homme qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Olivia savait pourtant qu'il fixait l'incendie.

Se relevant d'un bond, la jeune femme due attendre un long moment avant de reprendre son souffle. Elle sentait son cœur prêt à se rompre dans sa poitrine et son front trempé de sueurs. Se laissant retomber sur son lit, Olivia souffla un grand coup. _C'est vraiment de pire en pire_. Ces cauchemars étaient devenus quelque peu récurrents, bien qu'aussi loin que le Troisième Siège pouvait s'en rappeler, ses rêves n'avaient jamais été bien paisibles. _Mais lui, c'est une nouveauté_, nota-t-elle curieusement. Le rêve de « feu » comme elle l'appelait n'avait jamais montré une autre personne à ses côtés. Haussant les épaules, elle décida de se relever pour commencer à se préparer. Ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout dans ce rêve-là, outre le fait qu'il lui semblait complètement stupide et d'autant plus inintéressant, était de se voir perpétuellement chialer comme une gosse. _Et je suis tout, sauf une gosse_, se rappela-t-elle, l'air résolu.

Marchant d'un pas rapide vers ses nouveaux locaux, Olivia espérait que son arrivée hâtive lui permettrait d'avoir l'office à elle seule, au moins pour un moment. Elle avait décidé qu'elle n'arriverait pas à apprécier Hinamori, car même si elle avait tous les droits de se méfier d'Olivia, ce qui était également plus ou moins problématique, le Vice-Capitaine ne lui procurait pas l'impression qu'Olivia pourrait un jour être à l'aise en sa présence. Ce genre de choses arrivait, elle le savait plus que bien. _Trop con que ça doive arriver avec mon Vice-Capitaine_. Elle soupira légèrement (et maudissant une énième fois Soi Fon), tourna la poignée de la porte. _Tiens, y'a une porte maintenant_. Refermant derrière elle, Olivia s'installa à sa place, à l'opposé du bureau d'Hinamori qui n'était pas encore arrivée et décida qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Ou au moins une bonne matinée, vu qu'elle n'aura pas à forcer ce stupide sourire de façade. Elle préférerait encore chialer.

S'activant à remplir sa paperasse, Olivia sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir en place très longtemps. Il lui semblait avoir accompli un travail monstre, mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers l'horloge, elle se rendit compte avec horreur que quatre heures étaient déjà passées et que sa pile de papiers n'avait pas semblé s'être réduite d'un poil. _Premier jour de boulot et je suis au bord de la crise psychotique_. Elle s'estimait tout de même chanceuse de ne pas avoir sa supérieure sur le dos. Pour le moment en tout cas. Se relevant frénétiquement, Olivia se dirigea vers la porte, bien qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée quant à sa destination, ni à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Hinamori si elle venait à la questionner sur son absence. Elle avait besoin d'air, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Or lorsque sa main allait tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, Olivia se voyant impuissamment propulser en avant. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, deux orbes vertes la scrutaient, incrédules. Se redressant plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, Olivia ne détacha son regard de celui se tenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya. » réussit-elle finalement à articuler tout en se reculant à une distance plus appropriée.

« Kasai. » la salua le Capitaine tout en entrant dans l'office. « Hinamori n'était-elle pas venue ? »

_Tu détruiras la porte si je te dis que non ?_

« Non, monsieur. Pas encore en tout cas**. **»

« Elle ne devrait pas venir du tout alors**. **»

Fixant le bureau d'Hinamori, le jeune Capitaine demeura alors immobile. Et silencieux. Olivia ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire : attendait-il quelque chose d'elle ou devait-elle reprendre sa paperasse ? _Tout sauf ça, pitié_. Etrangement, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. La présence d'Hitsugaya l'intriguait au plus haut point. Bien qu'elle était tout de même étonnée qu'il soit celui l'informant de l'absence du Vice-Capitaine. Olivia ne doutait pas que ces deux-là se connaissaient en dehors de leurs fonctions en tant que membres du Seireitei, il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas l'avoir deviné. Par contre, elle trouvait qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Hitsugaya vint enfin rompre le silence, les yeux toujours rivés sur quelque chose que lui seul semblait voir : « Soi Fon a appuyé votre candidature quant à ce poste : elle clame que vous êtes même apte à assurer le rôle de Vice-Capitaine si l'occasion s'en présentait**. **»

Il se tourna vers elle et ajouta, les sourcils froncés :

« J'espère qu'elle a raison : Hinamori ne pourra pas assurer son devoir en raison de sa guérison dans les temps à venir. Vous devrez assurer la direction de cette Division par vous-même. »

_C'est pour la renvoyer que tu as fait tout ce scandale ?_ pensa-t-elle en glissant un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte désormais flambant neuve. D'une certaine manière, Olivia ressentait une sorte de déception quant à ce grand intérêt que cet homme portait au Vice-Capitaine. Il devait très certainement se soucier tout particulièrement de son rétablissement, elle n'en doutait pas.

Olivia savait qu'elle serait incline à prendre les reines de la Cinquième, c'était ce à quoi elle s'était préparée lorsqu'elle avait quitté son ancienne vie. Alors la remarque du Capitaine ne la surprenait pas du tout. Elle était même heureuse quant à ce retour normal des choses, bien que légèrement flippée à l'idée de réparer tous les pots cassés que la Division pourrait subir durant son commandement. Mais le fait qu'Hitsugaya soit celui qui lui confia cette tâche la rassurait, quoiqu'étrange cela pouvait paraître.

« Je ferai tout mon possible. »

Le Capitaine dû remarquer son coup d'œil vers l'entrée car il répondit d'une voix un peu plus basse, détournant le regard.

« Désolé, au fait, pour la porte**. **»

Olivia écarquilla les yeux, incrédule à son tour. Rêvait-elle ou ce Capitaine à la réputation de génie venait tout juste de s'excuser auprès d'elle ? Elle fut soudainement prise d'une grande envie de sourire qu'elle contrôla difficilement. _T'es quand même pas venu jusqu'ici pour ça… ?_ Elle essayait de visualiser Soi Fon s'excuser auprès d'elle, mais à chaque tentative, le résultat était plus qu'hilarant. Ce qui ne l'aidait certainement pas à se calmer. Hitsugaya dû entrevoir son amusement qu'elle se faisait violence à dissimuler et s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose avant qu'Olivia ne déclare :

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça… J'allais partir manger en réalité, donc… Vous pouvez m'offrir mon déjeuner, vous savez… En échange pour la porte. »

A peine les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche qu'Olivia fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de s'éclater le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. _J'ai sous-estimé mes lubies suicidaires sur ce coup_. Ne sachant cette fois-ci vraiment plus où se mettre, elle se contenta d'attendre la réponse du Capitaine avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Sourire complètement figé et qui communiquait une détresse monstrueuse, mais peu importe. Hitsugaya quant à lui, se tourna complètement vers sa direction et la fixait d'un air abasourdi, véritablement pris au dépourvu. Après un instant de silence qui dû paraître un siècle à tous deux, il répondit enfin :

« Oui… Euh, bien. »

Olivia n'aurait sérieusement pas pu deviner lequel des deux était le plus choqué_. Moi, c'est certain, pour ma connerie et la sienne_. Cependant, plus elle l'observait, et plus elle trouvait que cet homme possédait à cet instant quelque chose de… véritable, une humanité qui sembla un instant faire disparaître le fossé social entre eux. _Tâche de ne plus l'oublier ce fossé à l'avenir, si tu tiens à ta peau_. Sortant un peu précipitamment du bureau, elle ralentit le pas et se dirigea vers le restaurant le plus proche de la caserne. Le trajet se fit en silence, et même si le Capitaine était celui qui la suivait, Olivia remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il marchait presque à la même hauteur qu'elle. Il lui semblait naturel de marcher à ses côtés, et elle ne se sentait plus tellement stupide désormais : il lui était en réalité aisé d'être naturelle en présence de cet homme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, Hitsugaya passa devant elle et s'apprêta à commander deux plats, spécialités de la maison, à base d'amande.

« Excusez-moi, je suis allergique aux amandes**. **» lui souffla-t-elle avec un air désolé. Désolée, elle l'était vraiment, mais pas au point de volontairement s'étouffer à mort.

Hochant brièvement la tête, Hitsugaya changea sa commande et prit son plat à emporter avant de payer pour les deux, le déjeuner d'Olivia toujours en préparation.

« Nous sommes quittes. » dit-il d'une voix basse et s'en alla.

Cette fois-ci Olivia n'attendit pas et le regarda partir. A peine quelques instants plus tard, il était hors de sa vue. _Je suis une putain de miraculée_, pensa-t-elle en prenant son plat et en s'en allant à son tour. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir dans ses quartiers et partit donc en direction d'une forêt non loin du restaurant. C'était une journée ensoleillée et il aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter pour savourer son plat (gratuit qui plus est) en extérieur… Et c'était apparemment ce qu'avait aussi pensé Hitsugaya. Interdite, Olivia se rendit compte qu'elle s'était dirigée exactement à l'endroit où déjeunait le Capitaine et qui la dévisageait désormais. _Une fois mais pas deux_, pensa-t-elle avant d'essayer maladroitement de rebrousser chemin. La voix d'Hitsugaya l'arrêta cependant.

« C'est bon, Kasai. Installez-vous, il y a assez de place pour deux. »

Hésitante, Olivia regarda autour d'elle, et vérifiant qu'Hitsugaya n'était pas sur le point de dégainer son sabre et la taillader en pièces, choisit un emplacement à l'ombre assez loin du Capitaine pour s'asseoir.

« Vous êtes venue pour m'en réclamer un autre ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle prit la première bouchée de son plat. Olivia s'étouffa violemment et dû faire signe au Capitaine de se rasseoir lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il se rassit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle arrête de tousser.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je… » réussit-elle à articuler tant bien que mal, son visage rougit par sa toux incontrôlable et une gigantesque honte.

« Je plaisantais Kasai. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

Hochant la tête, Olivia leva les yeux vers Hitsugaya. Son regard la scrutait d'un air préoccupé, les sourcils froncés et une main posée légèrement sur son dos. _Plus rien ne me surprendra maintenant_. Elle garda un moment le contact visuel avant de se détourner et d'esquisser un sourire amusé. _Il a faillit me tuer, le con_. Mais elle dû reconnaître que sa plaisanterie n'était pas mal du tout.

« Oui, ça va. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça aurait été avec des amandes. »

Hitsugaya l'observa un instant avant se reculer légèrement, soupira et haussa les sourcils en guise de réponse, un sourire presque imperceptible au coin des lèvres. Reprenant son déjeuner, Olivia remarqua que le soleil éclaircissait les yeux du Capitaine, et fut surprise que cela fût seulement possible : les émeraudes qu'il paraissait avoir à la place des yeux ne la regardaient pas, mais elle les sentait tout de même la brûler, ou la glacer, à chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait aimer ça.

Ils mangèrent en silence, ou presque, lorsque Hitsugaya s'étouffa à son tour et qu'Olivia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui la fit tousser à nouveau… et ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à se calmer, la jeune femme sentit qu'elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait tant rit. _Rire d'un Capitaine, je pense que c'est une première_, pensa-t-elle en glissant un rapide coup d'œil vers Hitsugaya. Celui-ci s'était remis de son léger étranglement, et ne semblait pas en vouloir à Olivia. _Il t'aurait déjà décapité sinon_, pensa-t-elle avec amusement, et non plus avec angoisse.

« C'était infecte. » déclara Hitsugaya en se relevant.

Olivia se releva également et se débarrassa de la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur son uniforme.

« Je suis sûre que vous dîtes ça parce que ça n'a pas réussi à me tuer. » répondit-elle nonchalamment avec un large sourire.

Hitsugaya se retourna vers elle, fixant ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant contempler sur les siens. Elle n'eut plus tellement de mal à supporter son regard, et son sourire ne semblant pas prêt à se dissiper. Il lui sembla qu'il voulut avancer vers elle, mais il se détourna à la place, et lança par-dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

« Bonne journée, Kasai. Essayez de terminer la tonne de paperasse qui est sur votre bureau. »

_L'enfoiré, il l'avait vu !_ pensa Olivia avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de pouffer doucement.

« Bonne journée, Capitaine Hitsugaya. » souffla-t-elle après qu'il eut disparu depuis un long moment.

Elle rebroussa chemin et partit en direction de ses quartiers, quoique déplaisant cela pouvait lui être. N'essayant pas de se chercher des excuses, elle s'assit à son bureau et entreprit furieusement de faire son travail. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'Olivia termina son dernier rapport. Elle s'élança sur le dos de sa chaise et lança un énorme soupir de soulagement, ou d'agacement, elle ne savait pas trop. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa avec une sueur froide qu'elle n'avait fait que penser au Capitaine de la Dixième Division pendant qu'elle remplissait ses papiers. Qu'à Hitsugaya et ses yeux plus clairs que l'émeraude, qu'à la manière dont il détournait les yeux lorsqu'elle le surprenait à la regarder. Olivia serra son poing et le cogna contre son front, les yeux fermement clos.

_Et merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous Kasai ?_

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se fit long et difficile, et jusqu'au moment où Olivia se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle s'était sentie impuissante. Elle avait tout oublié : sa promotion, Hinamori, Soi Fon, son bon sens, sa raison. Elle se sentait stupide. Stupide comme l'enfant qu'elle n'avait plus été depuis des décennies. Elle s'en voulait d'éprouver cette impuissance pour un homme si loin d'elle, et qui semblait si proche. Elle s'en voulait de s'en vouloir aussi.

Tournant les yeux vers les étoiles qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre, Olivia en conclu qu'elle ne savait plus grand chose, qu'elle n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs finalement. Mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle était foutue, et cela n'allait certainement pas aller en s'arrangeant.

_Et merde Kasai_, pensa-t-elle en fermant doucement ses yeux, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage là où l'angoisse et l'exaspération avaient pris le dessus, _tu n'es vraiment qu'une gosse. Une gosse qui tombe pour le premier qui détruit ta porte et t'offres de la bouffe empoisonnée_.

En s'endormant, Olivia revit deux lueurs vertes la scrutant, et qui l'englobèrent d'une fraîcheur protectrice.


	3. Breath of life

**Breath of life.**

* * *

****Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, et Kasai Olivia, à moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était seul. Ou plutôt il espérait que ces ombres n'étaient vivaces que dans son imagination. Jetant des coups d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule, Hitsugaya se surprit à respirer avec difficulté, son cœur faisant quelques ratés notables qui le menèrent à avancer. Avancer, pour que l'obscurité ne l'atteigne pas. Mais celle-ci était déjà tout autour de lui, alors le jeune homme s'arrêta, le souffle court et son front en sueurs. Cette nuit-là était pourtant particulièrement glaciale. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Hitsugaya se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait même pas à percevoir ce dernier, les branches des arbres si denses qu'ils semblaient meurtrir la lueur de la lune. Si lueur de lune il y avait.

Tombant à genoux, le jeune homme prit désespéramment appui à terre et baissa la tête. Respirer calmement lui devenait désormais presque impossible, et maintenant qu'une incontrôlable angoisse s'était emparée de tout son être, Hitsugaya ne pouvait que rester là, agenouillé devant les ténèbres, devant une peur qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer et qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, l'empêchant de penser. Une peur qui le forçait à fuir.

_Non_. Cet unique mot retentit dans son esprit avec une vigueur qui surprit tellement Hitsugaya qu'il s'en redressa dans l'instant. Il n'aurait pas pu dire s'il était celui qui l'avait pensé. Et cela lui était bien égal. Une nouvelle lumière illumina son regard. Il se décida à avancer. Mais il ne fuirait plus. Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas encore.

Un rouge vif attira son attention. Il savait que cette lumière était lointaine, trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse même comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Et pourtant. Et pourtant une chaleur pulsatrice battait son visage. Instinctivement, ses pas l'emmenèrent vers la lumière, sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi. Mais il n'aurait pas peur, comment pouvait-il _? Tu es Capitaine bordel, toute chose vivante doit te craindre. Pas l'inverse. Jamais_. Hitsugaya jeta un regard méprisant derrière lui, là où les ombres s'amenuisaient à vue d'oeil, effrayées à leur tour par les flammes. Et par lui aussi.

Car il s'agissait bel et bien de flammes. D'un brasier plus grand, plus imposant qu'Hitsugaya pouvait imaginer exister. Fixer ce gigantesque feu lui était difficile, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de détourner le regard. Il sentait que ces flammes l'appelaient, qu'elles signifiaient que rien ne serait plus pareil. Ses pieds avançaient d'eux-mêmes, mais Hitsugaya n'essayait pas de s'arrêter. Son cœur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine, et il sentait ses mains trembler. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Soudain, quelque chose s'agrippa à son pied. Baissant furtivement les yeux, Hitsugaya crut reconnaître une main. Une fine main de femme le retenant avec force.

Il s'éveilla brusquement, un cri étouffé arraché à sa gorge. Essoufflé comme s'il avait couru toute la nuit, Hitsugaya jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à ses mains : elles tremblaient toujours. Il se releva d'un bond, furieux contre lui-même, et commença à tourner nerveusement en rond dans sa chambre. Il essayait désespéramment de se débarrasser des bribes bien trop persistantes de son cauchemar, de cette impuissance qui l'avait pétrifié et le rendait malade désormais. Lentement, il se rassit sur le bord de son lit et appuya lourdement son front contre la paume de sa main, son coude posé sur un genou. Sa tête bourdonnait de manière insupportable si bien qu'il dut attendre un temps relativement long avant que ne s'arrête le sifflement dans ses oreilles. Chancelant, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et se rafraîchit le visage, espérant s'éclaircir les idées. Or lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Hitsugaya rencontra son reflet dans le glace : le dégoût et la colère qu'il ressentit à cet instant réussirent à prendre un tel contrôle sur lui qu'il brisa d'un seul et rapide poing le miroir lui faisant face. Croiser son propre regard l'horrifiait presque autant que cela ne l'enrageait, et Hitsugaya ne pouvait plus se rappeler d'une nuit où il ne fut pas torturé par cette même vision cauchemardesque, encore et toujours. Lorsque le jour, il ne fut pas torturé par le remords. Cependant, ce cauchemar-là était d'une sorte nouvelle : il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir rêvé d'autre chose que de ses mains trempées d'un sang bien trop frais et qui n'était pas le sien. Paradoxalement, Hitsugaya se sentait reconnaissant de ne pas avoir dû à subir une nouvelle fois ce rêve qui n'avait rien d'un rêve, mais plutôt d'un souvenir qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, peu importe le nombre de miroirs qu'il briserait. Bien que ce rêve-ci était également loin d'être à son goût.

Hitsugaya enleva lentement son poing du miroir, enfin là où il fut. Des éclats tranchants jonchaient le sol, mais il ne les sentit pas lorsqu'il sortit et commença à se préparer. _Inutile_. Cette pensée s'était ancrée en lui depuis qu'il s'était éveillé dans les soins intensifs de la Quatrième Division, un mois auparavant. Les évènements précédant son évanouissement lui étaient par moments trop vagues, par moments trop précis, et toujours insupportablement douloureux. Néanmoins, il n'en voulait à sa douleur s'il n'avait pas mal, il ne se sentirait qu'encore plus méprisable, bien qu'il se demandait réellement comment il pourrait arriver à ce stade. L'aube s'était à peine installée qu'Hitsugaya arriva à ses quartiers et s'assit devant son bureau. La bataille de la Fausse Karakura avait été prétexte à de nombreux troubles administratifs : le jeune Capitaine souhaitant en finir le plus rapidement possible, il avait dès lors prit l'habitude d'arriver très tôt et ne quittait son office qu'à la nuit tombée. Il se sentait déjà épuisé, mais cela lui occupait l'esprit (bien que dans de moindres mesures) jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne chez lui et s'effondre de fatigue. Entre-temps, il s'engageait à d'intenses entraînements. _Inutile_.

Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son Vice-Capitaine, ou du moins il ne donna pas à voir qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins avec Matsumoto : il n'avait aucun problème avec elle, seulement, il ne savait que trop bien où mènerait leur discussion. Et il n'avait aucune envie de s'enfoncer encore plus, doutant sérieusement qu'elle le voulait aussi. Leurs blessures à tous deux étaient encore bien trop ouvertes pour qu'ils puissent se permettre d'y jeter du sel.

Après quelques heures de travail, Hitsugaya se leva silencieusement de son siège et sortit du bureau. Chaque pas lui était plus insupportable que le précédent, mais le Capitaine se fit violence et parut avancer sans peine. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur désormais, les couloirs de la Quatrième Division se ressemblant pourtant tous. Hitsugaya se surprit à ralentir le pas lorsque qu'il arriva près de la chambre d'Hinamori, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que celle-ci était endormie. Il lui brûlait toujours l'envie de lui rendre visite lorsqu'il travaillait dans ses locaux, mais à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à son chevet, Hitsugaya priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas éveillée : il ne savait quoi lui dire, ni s'il se devait de lui parler. S'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche, il observa le visage paisible du Vice-Capitaine. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'était pas proie aux mêmes genres de cauchemars que lui. Hitsugaya ferma les yeux et se rappela avec un frisson nerveux la conversation qu'ils eurent deux jours auparavant. Il se souvint du choque et de la profonde colère qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le responsable des urgences lui informa qu'Hinamori avait choisi de quitter la Quatrième bien que son traitement avait été loin d'être achevé. Il se souvint aussi de la pure frayeur qu'avait affiché le visage du soi-disant responsable lorsqu'il l'avait menacé de mettre fin à sa carrière (et beaucoup plus subtilement à sa vie) s'il advenait que l'état du Vice-Capitaine ne venait à s'aggraver par la suite. Cette même colère et, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, cette peur avait détruit en pièces la porte d'entrée du bureau d'Hinamori, où celle-ci avait tranquillement pris le thé avec une femme qu'il comprit être le nouveau Troisième Siège de la Cinquième. Il ne se rappela que trop bien du regard surpris, et surtout, très distant d'Hinamori : il ne doutait pas qu'elle s'était montrée distante, bien que n'importe qui n'aurait jamais décelé ce profond fossé qui les avaient séparé à ce moment-là, son visage n'ayant laissé paraître qu'une bonté réservée. Or il n'était pas n'importe qui. Hitsugaya la connaissait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse le lui cacher.

Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher d'elle, de peur que peut-être, elle l'aurait crainte. Le Capitaine ne l'avait questionné en rien, que ce soit sur son bien-être ou sa raison pour avoir quitté l'hôpital, mais lui avait seulement demandé, d'une voix qui s'était avérée étranglée malgré lui, de reprendre sa guérison. Hinamori l'avait longuement toisé, son regard innocent qu'il savait désormais faux plongeant dans le sien sans ciller. « Bien. » avait été la seule qu'elle répondit, ayant peut-être vu le désespoir qui l'emplissait toujours à cet instant. Car elle non plus n'était pas n'importe qui. Hinamori le connaissait beaucoup trop… du moins l'avait-elle connu. En s'en allant, Hitsugaya passa à côté de la jeune femme qui servirait désormais de représentante à la Cinquième Division. A sa surprise, il avait échangé de brefs mots avec elle, avant de regagner ses quartiers. Il avait songé dans son bureau qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle serait après tout capable de gérer une Division entière, Soi Fon ayant mis sa parole en jeu dès lors qu'elle avait proposé sa candidature, et il était plus que rare, (voir impossible à sa connaissance) qu'elle puisse manquer à sa parole. Hitsugaya s'en était aperçu lorsqu'il était revenu à la Cinquième Division le lendemain, ayant trouvé une porte flambant neuve et un Troisième Siège confiant et en rien paniqué par ses devoirs. Le Capitaine avait tout de même remarqué la pile de paperasse laissée en suspens, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer : il connaissait parfaitement les joies du remplissage de papiers à longueur de journées, et ne le souhaitait en rien à un nouvel arrivant.

Hitsugaya soupira doucement, glissa un dernier regard vers son amie d'enfance qu'il craignait n'être son amie que dans le passé, et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Il se sentit à cet instant étranger à lui-même, pris d'une incommensurable apathie : il ne savait s'il préférait l'absence totale de ses émotions à la prolifération incontrôlée de ces derniers. Le jeune homme était par contre certain d'une chose il n'aurait plus jamais une confiance totale en ses capacités, ni en soi-même d'ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de pénaliser sa Division pour autant, ce pourquoi il termina même légèrement plus tôt sa paperasse administrative du matin, et décida de ressortir pour déjeuner.

En sortant de ses quartiers, le Capitaine s'immobilisa. Il ne dû réfléchir qu'une demi-seconde quant à l'endroit où manger avant qu'une sombre chevelure rousse ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il se trouva troublé d'y repenser, et finit par esquisser le plus léger des sourires en se souvenant de la maladresse de Kasai lorsque celle-ci avait essayé de se frayer un chemin à travers les fourrés, surprise tout autant que lui d'être tombée sur l'endroit exact où lui-même déjeunait. _Sans compter qu'elle a réussit à me faire payer sa bouffe_, pensa-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête et levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle s'est bien foutue de toi. » souffla Hitsugaya pour soi lorsque ses pieds l'emmenèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il reconnut néanmoins bien vite l'emblème du même restaurant dans lequel il acheta son déjeuner et celui du Troisième Siège la veille. _Imbécile_. Entrant dans l'enseigne, Hitsugaya remarqua qu'une fois de plus, peu de consommateurs étaient présents_. Le restaurant le plus malfamé du Seireitei, et moi qui y retourne_. Longeant les rangs de tables plus ou moins vides, le Capitaine eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant Kasai, ses cheveux roux arrangés en une tresse alors qu'ils furent relâchés un jour auparavant. _Dommage_, se surprit-il à penser. Le Troisième Siège était assis, dos à lui, et buvait paresseusement une sorte de cocktail à base d'agrumes. Instinctivement, Hitsugaya vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, une vague de lente compréhension passa sur le visage de Kasai qui parut vouloir recracher sa gorgée de boisson avant de se rattraper in extremis.

« Ne commencez pas, Kasai, je vous en prie. » dit-il en feignant la frayeur sur son visage. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt le rapprochement et lui lança un regard qu'il crut comprendre amusé, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et faire signe à la serveuse d'apporter la même boisson.

« J'espère qu'il est pour vous. » fit Hitsugaya en toisant le cocktail avec appréhension.

« Non, je vous l'offre. » répondit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée, l'air innocent. Elle grimaça dans l'instant, secoua la tête et ajouta avec un léger sourire :

« C'est aussi ignoble que ça en a l'air, mais vu qu'il est gratuit, ça devrait quelque peu passé. »

Lorsqu'il fut servit, Hitsugaya fixa un long moment la liqueur lui étant destinée, puis leva son regard vers Kasai : cette dernière l'observait de tous ses yeux, visiblement trépignante qu'il y goûte. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient également verts, mais il s'agissait du vert le plus éloigné de sa propre couleur, un vert sombre virant vers celui de l'olive. _D'où le nom j'imagine_. Olivia était en effet un prénom peu courant pour la région, mais qui allait à la jeune femme à merveille d'après lui. Se résignant, Hitsugaya porta le cocktail à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée. Il reposa le verre sur la table et dû reconnaître qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas grimacer : il n'arrivait même pas à définir le goût de cette chose, ne comprenant pas où étaient passés les agrumes.

« J'ai oublié de vous remercier hier, j'espère que ça compense un peu. » dit Kasai assez bas, s'appuyant de ses coudes à la table.

« Non, pas du tout. Moi je ne vous remercierai pas. » répondit-il en luttant toujours pour faire passer le goût de son cadeau empoisonné.

Kasai laissa échapper un rire éclatant qui l'aida d'une certaine manière à oublier sa boisson. Il l'observa poser sa joue contre le dos de sa main et mélanger le reste de son propre cocktail avec une paille. Les yeux rivés sur la liqueur, elle ajouta doucement :

« J'essayerais de vous inviter dans un restaurant plus chic alors. »

Hitsugaya en oublia complètement l'amertume dans sa bouche. Il trouvait cela assez surréaliste qu'elle puisse lui parler de la sorte, et encore plus que cela ne le dérangeait pas. S'appuyant légèrement sur la table, il haussa des épaules et fit avec une certaine nonchalance :

« J'ai peur que n'importe quel autre restaurant serait meilleur que celui-là… Pourquoi être revenue ici alors ? »

Le Troisième Siège reporta vivement son attention vers lui, et lui accorda un autre sourire, beaucoup plus grand cette fois-ci, ses yeux couleur olive souriant également. Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, bien que beaucoup plus réservé. Elle replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et sirota de sa boisson, ne le quittant pas des yeux et prenant son temps pour lui répondre. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait lui renvoyer la question, mais elle ne le fit pas. Par contre, elle fit un signe de tête au cocktail devant lui et déclara.

« Je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je goûte ce truc avant vous… Peut-être que vous viendriez, et que je pourrais vous l'offrir. »

Hitsugaya garda le silence, bien qu'en réalité, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. En y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, n'y pourquoi il était venu, et encore moins pourquoi choisissait-il de rester. _Peu importe_. Il ne se sentait plus si fatigué, si apathique dans ce restaurant plus miteux qu'il était permit. Il aurait ri, mais à la place, Hitsugaya finit sa boisson d'une rapide traite et toisa la jeune femme d'un œil à moitié fermé, luttant contre l'acidité. Kasai se redressa légèrement et fit mine d'applaudir, repoussant son propre cocktail encore plein de côté. Elle baissa un moment les yeux avant de déclarer, fixant la table.

« J'espère que le Vice-Capitaine Hinamori se remettra bientôt. »

Décontenancé par ce changement de sujet, Hitsugaya fronça légèrement les sourcils, un grand vide assez familier se formant dans sa poitrine. Il lui sembla qu'elle venait de le frapper et que son esprit était encore embrumé par le coup. Fermant légèrement ses yeux, Hitsugaya referma sa main en un solide poing, en colère contre lui-même pour se montrer si facilement atteignable. Kasai due ressentir la tension qui s'était installée en lui, s'étant elle-même raidie, mais son regard ne trahissait pas la peur, si peur elle avait, seulement un intérêt véritable à la réaction du Capitaine. Etrangement, Hitsugaya ne ressentait pas la volonté de repousser le Troisième Siège, ou peut-être n'avait-il plus la force de toujours tout repousser.

« Je lui ai rendu visite ce matin elle va de mieux en mieux, mais même si le corps s'en remet, la Quatrième Division ne peut rien faire pour l'esprit. »

_T'es vraiment con quand t'arrêtes de penser, Hitsugaya_, pensa-t-il en reposant son dos sur le siège de sa banquette. En réalité, il ne s'en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir révéler cette information à Kasai, et ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Trop de questions ne lui faisait pas du bien… ou alors était-ce le goût de cette abomination de cocktail. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le Troisième Siège était debout à ses côtés.

« J'imagine qu'il vous reste du temps avant de reprendre le travail… Je me disais, si jamais vous… »

Il ne lui donna jamais le temps de terminer qu'il était déjà levé et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la sortie, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Kasai le rattrapa bien vite, un enthousiasme évident présent sur son visage.

« Vous n'avez rien mangé au fait… »

« Je ne pourrais plus manger aujourd'hui avec ce goût de mort dans la bouche. Grâce à vous. » glissa Hitsugaya ses dernières paroles avec un regard réticent à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci renversa sa tête, son rire semblable à une musique éclatante réveillant la forêt endormie. Le Capitaine sentit une étrange fascination s'éveiller en lui au son du rire de la jeune femme, une fascination ainsi qu'une profonde amertume : elle riait, elle pouvait rire sans qu'une vague de tourments ne vienne lui ankyloser les membres, sans que respirer en devienne plus difficile. _Parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle ne sait pas. Elle n'a pas vu_. Hitsugaya croisa ses bras sous les manches de son uniforme et suivit un sentier qu'on pouvait deviner être peu fréquenté. _Tant mieux_. Une pensée puérile traversa son esprit pourtant brisé à bien des égards : il serait dommage que sa joie, aussi franche qu'elle pouvait paraître, se ternisse également. Qui que Kasai soit.

« Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai terminé toute ma paperasse, vous savez. » fit-elle avec nonchalance, le regard fixe devant elle.

Le son de sa voix arracha Hitsugaya à ses songes. Sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu, leur pas les eurent emmené à la lisière du bois, prêt d'une large clairière. Cette partie de la forêt devait sans doute être profonde, le Capitaine ne reconnaissant en rien les alentours. Il s'étonna de n'avoir pas vu le temps passer. Se tournant vers Kasai, Hitsugaya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la fermer. Littéralement. Se tenant désormais au centre de la clairière, les cheveux de la jeune femme paraissaient avoir pris feu : des reflets oranges chatoyaient ici et là dans une cascade de flammes qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas des épaules. _Elle les a relâché, et je ne l'ai pas vu_. Hitsugaya ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait été aussi… rousse. Dans la pénombre du restaurant et du coin à l'ombre où elle avait déjeuné la veille, on aurait facilement pu la croire brune, son roux étant plus rouge que roux. En l'observant, il se rendit également compte qu'éclairés par la lumière du jour, les yeux du Troisième Siège n'étaient plus tellement convenables à son prénom, mais affichaient une lueur presque ambre. Alors, lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle, suivant ses pas un par un. Elle semblait désormais conduire la marche, et à son grand agacement, Kasai sortit de la clairière, les dernières étincelles de ses flammes mourant derrière son dos.

Le Capitaine la rattrapa rapidement et continua de marcher à son niveau. Une impression étrange l'envahit, comme s'il venait d'assister à un déjà vu, mais il ne pouvait pas remettre la main sur la sensation exacte qu'elle venait de provoquer en lui. Hitsugaya aurait juré avoir son senti son visage recevoir un souffle d'air chaud, suffocant, une rafale de vie qui détruisit en un glorieux brasier le monstre avide se nourrissant de sa souffrance et de son impuissance. Enfin, pour un court instant en tout cas. Jetant un regard troublé vers Kasai, Hitsugaya s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle le regardait également. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et il fit de même. Ses yeux semblaient demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle préféra garder le silence. Encore une fois. Le jeune homme sentait une affliction nouvelle croître dans son âme comme une mauvaise herbe, et entendit le faible grondement du dragon qui y habitait. _Pourquoi ? Comment…_ Mais il était épuisé de chercher. Cette femme avait réussi à broyer sa peine, sa colère, son enfer qui n'avaient de cesse que de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'air dans ses poumons, plus d'air pour crier, se débattre, appeler à l'aide. Elle avait tout détruit, tout ravagé d'un feu immortel, et lui a montré une vie où il pourrait peut-être se pardonner. Hitsugaya était le dernier à comprendre ce qui venait de lui passer dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait _nier_, il ne voulait pas : avoir touché cette possibilité, même plus qu'estompée, même pendant seulement une seconde, lui a redonné l'envie d'avancer et de lutter. Perdre cette chance l'affligeait d'un nouveau dépit. Il ne se soumettrait plus à ce que ce chien a fait de lui. Car si Kasai pouvait le guider de son rire, même un peu, il se sentait capable de trouver la sortie.

« Revenez dans ce restaurant demain. »

Il savait parfaitement comment devait sonner ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il s'en foutait, il ne voyait pas d'autre manière de le dire. Ou plutôt il n'avait pas la patience de trouver. La jeune rouquine resta silencieuse, son visage ne laissant trahir la moindre émotion, Hitsugaya commençant à craindre (avec une sorte de sueur froide), qu'elle refuserait, or un sourire en coin apparu finalement à ses lèvres, et elle demanda avec un ton qui relevait d'une curiosité feinte.

« Vous voulez finir de critiquer tous les plats du menu ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hitsugaya lui répondit d'un léger sourire, puis ajouta, un réel soulagement s'emparant de lui :

« On y passera toute notre vie, mais ça peut se jouer. Tant mieux, au fait, pour votre paperasse, vous ne devez plus savoir quoi faire de vos journées maintenant. »

Il s'en alla sur ses dernières paroles, affectant de ne pas avoir remarqué le faux outrage sur le visage du Troisième Siège. Le Capitaine descendit la colline qu'il reconnaissait désormais vers les quartiers de la Dixième Division.

« A demain, Capitaine ! Vous m'invitez, hein ? » entend-il derrière son dos, son sourire s'élargissant davantage. Il fit un bref signe de la main sans se retourner et atteignit bien assez tôt ses bureaux.

En entrant, il remarqua la présence de Matsumoto, occupée à ses propres documents. Hitsugaya s'assit à son office, observa un instant son Vice-Capitaine, et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulu grave.

« Tu as mangé, Matsumoto ? »

L'intéressée redressa vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il ne savait pas si elle était surprise parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer ou parce qu'ils ne s'étaient concrètement pas adressés la parole depuis le retour à leurs fonctions. Hitsugaya ressentit un peu de honte, mais il savait qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps. Ils auraient tous deux encore besoin de beaucoup de temps pour régler chacun de leur côté leurs comptes avec leurs démons personnels, ramenés avec eux depuis la Fausse Karakura. Mais pour la première fois, Hitsugaya se sentait un tant soi peu plus confiant en l'avenir. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« Non, pas encore. » fit Matsumoto, cillant de ses clairs yeux bleus.

« Alors vas-y maintenant, je ne compte plus ressortir. » _Je ne compte plus céder_.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et sortit.

La journée passa très rapidement, et même sa paperasse ne lui avait pas paru si éprouvante que cela lorsqu'il revint chez lui, beaucoup moins épuisé qu'à l'accoutumée. Et tandis qu'il s'endormit sans peine, Hitsugaya crut entendre les flammes appeler son nom et sentir leur ardeur lui brûler la peau jusqu'à atteindre ses os et son âme.


	4. Ashes to ashes

**Ashes to ashes.**

* * *

**Bleach** appartient à Kubo-sensei. Kasai Olivia est toujours mon OC je pense. Bonne lecture !

* * *

A la vue des deux aiguilles se regroupant pour midi, un sourire réjoui se dessinait sur le visage d'Olivia. Elle attendait chaque jour, avec plus d'impatience qu'elle serait prête à avouer, toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de partir pour le restaurant où Hitsugaya et elle avaient élu domicile le temps d'un repas. Enfin, repas, c'était un grand mot : il était plus que rare qu'ils tombent sur quelque chose de réellement mangeable, et ne se privaient pas pour se le faire comprendre l'un à l'autre. Parfois, alors qu'Olivia aurait préféré en rire, la nourriture était infecte à un tel point qu'elle commencerait à se sentir mal, se précipitant à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Sur ce point, elle devait s'en rendre à l'évidence, Hitsugaya était beaucoup plus balèze qu'elle. Néanmoins, la manière dont ce restaurant s'en tirait pour ne pas faire faillite leur échappait totalement, les deux Shinigami se trouvant plus que souvent les seuls consommateurs des environs, et même les travailleurs de l'auberge les dévisageaient, semblant se demander pourquoi par tous les dieux revenaient-ils chaque jour au _Dragon du lys_. Pas pour sa qualité gustative, c'était certain. Or bien que loin d'être une enseigne de luxe, cet endroit était calme et paisible, loin de l'agitation effrénée du centre du Seireitei où pratiquement tous les hauts officiers venaient déjeuner. Ici, Olivia n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper d'éventuels curieux regards que lui jetteraient d'autres Shinigami les croisant. Elle les imaginait déjà se demander frénétiquement qui était-elle, de quelle division venait-elle… Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, la jeune femme se foutait de leurs avis comme de l'an quarante, cela l'aurait cependant profondément agacé pour Hitsugaya : elle n'avait aucune envie de l'importuner, pour quoi que ce soit. Olivia était venue à beaucoup trop le respecter pour souhaiter que ce genre de conneries lui arrive. Quand elle y repensait, la jeune femme devait avouer que la demande du Capitaine, plus d'un mois auparavant, l'avait surprise au plus haut point de par son aspect spontané. Elle se souvenait que ses paroles n'avaient pas été hésitantes, même pour un instant, ce qui l'avait déconcerté d'autant plus. Elle avait néanmoins accepté, non, elle avait accepté bien évidemment : c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu, passer le plus de temps possible avec cet homme dont elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien. Olivia sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui il était, ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a _fait_. Non, tout cela, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle n'en tenait pas compte. Hitsugaya Toshiro aurait pu un tueur en série qu'Olivia aurait juste haussé les épaules. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle doutait hautement qu'il en fut ainsi, certaine – non que naïvement, mais plutôt d'instinct – qu'il était un homme bien. Un de ces individus dont elle avait sérieusement douté l'existence lorsqu'elle fut jeune, tant le monde dépravé dans lequel elle avait vécu faisait contraste avec ce mythe d'homme honorable.

Olivia ne dérivait jamais sur une discussion portant sur la vie privée du Capitaine. Ou sur la sienne, à propos. Elle n'avait que trop bien ressenti le trouble, même s'il fut minime, dans le reiatsu d'Hitsugaya lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée sur le domaine 'Hinamori'. Elle avait même sérieusement cru qu'il se serait en aller, ou l'aurait froidement repoussé, mais à la place, Hitsugaya lui avait offert sur un plateau une infime partie de lui-même. Si elle fut donnée à contrecœur ou non, Olivia préférait ne pas y songer, mais elle avait senti de la douleur émaner de ses paroles. Jamais plus elle ne souhaitait revoir cette lassitude sur son visage. Alors elle s'était promise de faire attention à ne plus élever un sujet susceptible de lui faire du mal. Et depuis lors, la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu rêver de mieux apprécier la compagnie du Capitaine.

Chaque jour, elle ressentait un profond bonheur, bonheur qu'elle craignait presque de posséder. Deux décennies auparavant, elle s'était jurée de ne plus s'éprendre aussi indéniablement pour un homme, et s'était même félicitée de ne plus être retomber. Jusqu'à présent. _Dieu que tu es faible Olivia_, se réprimanderait-elle souvent lorsqu'elle contemplerait ces yeux couleur émeraude avec un sourire résigné : mais merde, elle adorait ça, et sentait sa détermination fondre un peu plus chaque jour. Elle était heureuse et beaucoup trop avide pour abandonner cette sensation d'enivrement qu'elle sentait dans ses os à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui, ayant presque oublié ce que cela faisait lorsqu'on devenait dépendant à ce point. Olivia ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Hitsugaya avait souhaité la revoir, mais elle doutait que cela soit pour le _Dragon du lys_. C'était plutôt malgré cela. Elle avait vraiment essayé de ne pas en tirer de conclusion, mais une fois de plus, Olivia s'était surestimée : espérer que ce Capitaine, qu'on dit (soit disant passant) être la réincarnation d'un protecteur à la con ou quelque chose du genre et un génie comme jamais Soul Society n'avait vu (rien que ça), puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle, avait paru totalement idiot à Olivia, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Non, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'_espérer_, ce qui pour le coup, la rendait réellement furieuse à chaque fois que cette pensée venait parasiter son esprit et lui rendait toute autre tâche impossible à accomplir. Alors, tant bien que mal (avec peu de succès à vrai dire), elle prenait sur elle et tâchait de passer un moment agréable avec le Capitaine, et était plutôt sûre qu'il appréciait sa compagnie également. Ils discuteraient d'à peu près n'importe quoi, et bien que jamais rien de concret ne soit prononcé, les deux Shinigami apprendraient quelques détails l'un sur l'autre, par exemple, Olivia savait qu'il aimait particulièrement la pastèque, enfin, elle en avait conclu ainsi lorsque le Capitaine avait failli arracher la tête du gérant du restaurant lorsqu'une pastèque pourrie de l'intérieur avait été ramenée à leur table (Dieu seul sait comment ils ont pu foirer une pauvre pastèque). Olivia serait particulièrement contente d'elle-même lorsqu'elle arracherait un (léger) rire à Hitsugaya, se faisant violence pour ne pas l'attraper par le bras. Se faire violence, c'était principalement ce à quoi elle s'adonnait lorsqu'elle était avec lui : elle ne se trahirait jamais, ou plutôt presque jamais. Elle se souvint avec une grimace de la fois où sa main s'était posée sur celle du Capitaine : elle l'avait retiré aussitôt, mais nier son existence lui avait été impossible. Alors comme la dernière des connes, elle avait détourné la tête et prié pour que la couleur de la honte sur son visage se confonde avec celle de ses cheveux. Elle avait senti le regard du Capitaine la brûler de part et d'autre, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion, et continua de discuter, pas le moins troublé au monde. En y repensant sur le trajet jusqu'à leur rendez-vous, Olivia sentit ses joues rougir et due vérifier autour d'elle que personne ne l'épiait, avant de se frapper violemment la tête avec la paume de sa main. _L'amour me rend incroyablement stupide_, pensa-t-elle avant de s'immobiliser, abasourdie par sa propre pensée. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, ce mot n'était jamais sorti de sa bouche, et ne fut que très peu pensé également. Même à cette époque, où elle fut pour la première fois complètement aveuglée à cette sensation d'impuissance qu'elle adorait tant. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et, lentement, Olivia recouvrit ses yeux de sa main.

_Alors c'est ça, plus aucun doute, plus de marche arrière ? _

Elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse, sachant au fond d'elle qu'elle ne lutterait plus. S'apprêtant à repartir, un Jigokucho vint cependant lui barrer la route, se dirigeant manifestement dans sa direction. Ces petits insectes volants ne portaient que rarement de bonnes nouvelles, tous le savait. Réticente, Olivia approcha sa main vers le papillon noir. Lorsqu'il se fut posé au bout de ses doigts, la jeune femme entendit le message lui étant destiné : « _Troisième Siège de la Cinquième Division Kasai Olivia, vous êtes priée de vous rendre immédiatement à la salle d'assemblée de la Première Division. _» Sur ce, le papillon prit son envol. Olivia essaya de se souvenir d'un quelconque cafouillage dans sa Division qui lui aurait valut de se faire remonter les bretelles sévère par le Capitaine-Commandant en personne, mais rien de notable ne lui revenait. Empoignant le fourreau de son Zanpakuto attaché à sa taille, elle s'élança vers la Première Division, utilisant le Shunpo aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Seulement lorsqu'elle commença à distinguer les locaux de la Première, Olivia réalisa que pour la première fois, elle avait manqué son rendez-vous avec Hitsugaya.

Les immenses portes de la salle où se réunissaient traditionnellement les Capitaines du Gotei 13 étaient grandes ouvertes. La salle était plongée dans une pénombre pesante, et seul le Capitaine Yamamoto était présent. Olivia s'avança d'un pas assuré, mis un genou à terre, et baissa respectueusement la tête.

« Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto. »

Elle n'avait à vrai dire jamais rencontré le vieil homme, sa nomination de Troisième Siège s'étant faite (heureusement) sans grande pompe. Yamamoto paraissait plus que vieux, genre, mortellement vieux, mais Olivia n'était pas stupide au point de douter de sa colossale puissance. Ce Shinigami n'était pas chef du Seireitei pour rien, elle imaginait. La jeune femme espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait jamais à s'en assurer.

« Kasai Olivia, une distorsion spatiale a été relevé au troisième district Ouest, Hokutan une prolifération de Hollows y prend place en cet instant. Vous êtes tenue de vous y rendre immédiatement, rassemblez vos hommes et éliminez toute menace envers Soul Society. »

Se relevant vivement, Olivia hocha la tête d'un geste sec et s'apprêta déjà à regagner ses quartiers pour organiser sa patrouille.

Dès lors qu'elle avait du temps libre, le Troisième Siège avait prit l'habitude de faire le tour de ses effectifs, apprenant à connaître petit à petit ces Shinigami qui étaient désormais sous ses ordres. Dire que faire connaissance avec eux eut été une partie de plaisir serait un mensonge, les soldats de la Cinquième Division ayant à peine caché leur méfiance envers elle. Compréhensible lui direz-vous, étant donné l'innommable bordel qu'avait provoqué Aizen, et surtout auprès des valeurs mêmes de la Cinquième Division. Ne plus croire en rien ni personne n'était pas une solution qu'Olivia pouvait accepter : elle était désormais leur supérieure, et il lui était absolument hors de question de mener une Division qui ne répondrait pas à ses ordres, qui serait même réticente à le faire, sans parler de ne pas lui faire confiance. Organiser une réunion autour d'un putain de thé était absolument hors de question également (question de respect de soi) donc au lieu d'essayer de les rassurer et de leur exposer toute sa profonde bonté et fiabilité, Olivia mis en place une séance de combat à mains nues où étaient bienvenus tous les membres de la Cinquième. Elle se doutait qu'à défaut de vouloir casser la gueule à l'ancien Capitaine, les soldats de sa Division seraient bien d'accord pour taper sur un peu n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle venue autoritaire dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Nan, sérieux, c'était vraiment une occasion en or. A son grand contentement, une majorité importante de Shinigami avaient fait le déplacement, presque tous finalement rattrapés par la curiosité. Après des présentations plus que brèves (nom, prénom quoi), Olivia les défia de pouvoir la battre, Zanpakuto de côté. La plupart furent d'abord réticents, avant que le Huitième Siège ne montre l'exemple et s'élance sur Olivia. Un énorme poing dans son abdomen l'avait renvoyé valser à travers une porte. Un par un, chaque officier finissait à terre, avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'y mettre à plusieurs, mais bon, sans grand résultat : tous furent battus par la manière la plus désobligeante possible, Olivia ne prenant pas de gants pour battre ses adversaires. Ah oui, en dépit de la possibilité de casser la tronche au Troisième Siège, Olivia comptait en réalité défoncer tout le monde, espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas lui en vouloir encore plus. Pour une bonne raison cette fois-ci. Bah ouai hein, elle ne venait de la Seconde Division pour rien. D'expérience, la jeune femme savait qu'un bon poing dans la gueule guérissait parfois mieux que, que… A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment d'autre moyen de, de… Enfin, bref ! Ca faisait toujours du bien, peut-être était-ce exactement ce dont cette Division avait besoin. Et, effectivement, aussi rapidement que le lendemain, les officiers de la Cinquième semblaient beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa présence (bien que la moitié d'entre eux boitaient encore). Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Olivia s'est parfaitement faite intégrée en tant que Troisième Siège et, à son grand désespoir, chef provisoire de la Division. Elle devait sacrement leur changer d'une personne aimable et attentionnée.

La voix du Capitaine-Commandant rattrapa Olivia avant qu'elle ne puisse partir, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

« Je ne laisse pas cette responsabilité être entièrement portée par un Troisième Siège, évidemment… Ce pourquoi la Dixième Division est également envoyée à Hokutan, afin de vous prêter assistance. »

Avant qu'Olivia ne puisse avoir le temps d'associer la Dixième Division au nom d'Hitsugaya, de légers bruits de pas se firent entendre à sa droite. Surprise, elle tourna vivement la tête et découvrit le jeune Capitaine sortir de la pénombre. Les mains croisées dans ses manches, il fit un léger hochement de tête à son égard, son regard impassible. Olivia arbora alors la même expression, étonnée elle-même par l'insensibilité qu'elle devait renvoyer, et le salua à son tour, concentrant de nouveau toute son attention sur Yamamoto.

« Rompez. »

Olivia n'eut pas besoin d'être suppliée. _L'enfoiré, il aurait pu sortir plus tôt_. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division avait réussi à parfaitement dissimuler son reiatsu, si bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il fut dans la même pièce s'il ne s'était pas révélé. _Lui non plus n'est pas Capitaine pour rien_. Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, Hitsugaya se tourna vers elle, l'air grave, cet air grave que l'on utilisait lorsqu'on ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps.

« Je vous propose de nous retrouver avec nos patrouilles directement à l'entrée de Hokutan, aussi rapidement que possible. »

Olivia acquiesça et n'attendant pas de réponse, se retourna et s'élança vers ses quartiers, usant de son meilleur Shunpo qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir perfectionné à la Police Militaire. D'une certaine manière, cette mission lui plaisait déjà : elle n'était pas faite pour rester cloîtrer dans un bureau, noyée dans d'innombrables rapports qu'elle trouvait tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, non, son lieu de prédilection était le terrain à l'état pur. Et puis, s'il y avait quelques trucs à trancher, elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se plaindre.

* * *

Une tache rousse se fit sans peine apercevoir dans cet océan d'arbres où l'équipe de la Dixième Division progressait toutefois efficacement. Hitsugaya fit signe à sa patrouille de s'unir avec celle de Kasai, cette dernière ayant vraisemblablement donné le même ordre vu le mouvement de rapprochement que ses hommes accomplissaient. En moins d'un instant, les deux équipes ne formaient plus qu'une, Hitsugaya et Kasai à sa tête, courant côte à côte. Le regard du Troisième Siège fixé devant elle, la jeune femme ne paraissait absolument pas nerveuse, se déplaçant habilement et ne se laissant pas distancer par la cadence du Capitaine. Hitsugaya espérait qu'elle saurait garder ce même calme une fois sur le terrain. Soupirant, il se reconcentra sur la pression spirituelle des nombreux Hollows se trouvant à quelques mètres de leur position, pulsant de cette signature qui leur était si particulière. Et comme le stipulait le rapport, ils étaient en très grand nombre. Arrivé à la limite d'une colline, Hitsugaya s'arrêta brusquement, Kasai aussitôt près de lui. Leurs soldats les imitèrent, et tous reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui se passait en bas de la vallée : des Hollows de toute taille grouillaient dans tous les recoins, mais ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de beaucoup fut la présence d'une dizaine de Gillian, massés entre eux près de la brèche qui ressemblait vaguement à un Kumon. Comment ce dernier fut ouvert en plein Soul Society était ce qui préoccupait le plus Hitsugaya, qui savait pertinemment que ce genre de distorsion spatiale était courante dans le Monde Réel, mais plus rare à Soul Society. Cette affaire était loin de plaire à Hitsugaya, voulant accomplir cette mission aussi rapidement que possible : une propagation de Gillan était la dernière chose dont le Seireitei avait besoin au lendemain du bordel sans précédent survenu à la Fausse Karakura, surtout qu'un nombre important d'habitants de Rukongai semblaient déjà avoir été tués. Il se tourna vers Kasai. Celle-ci avait toujours le regard rivé sur les Gillian, mais là encore, Hitsugaya n'y descella pas la peur. Il doutait qu'elle ait jamais même vu un Hollow de ce rang : un seul Menos Grande était assez puissant pour donner du fil à retordre à un Vice-Capitaine. Or Kasai n'était pas Vice-Capitaine, et il ne s'agissait pas d'un unique Gillian. Etonnement, le Troisième Siège semblait particulièrement intriguée plutôt qu'angoissée. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer défaillante devant ses propres hommes et risquer de répandre la panique dans ses rangs. Hitsugaya lui en était reconnaissant. _Soi Fon n'aurait pas donné sa parole à la légère, après tout_.

« Kasai, pensez-vous être capable d'abattre un Gillian ? » lui demanda-t-il alors à part. Il savait qu'il pouvait tous les anéantir, les Gillan n'étant absolument pas une menace pour un Capitaine, mais le temps perdu à exécuter chacun de ces Menos Grande pouvait coûter la vie de ses soldats.

« Oui. »

Sa réponse fut si rapide qu'Hitsugaya dû la toiser en silence, dubitatif. Il hésita à le lui redemander, mais dû se résigner, hochant lentement la tête. Elle lui renvoya son regard, détermination et assurance émanant de sa personne. Il crut même y voir une lueur de réprimande, comme pour signaler qu'elle ne voulait pas en débattre. Et sur ce point, elle avait bien raison, ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Kasai était réellement confiante en ses capacités ou si elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la face. Dans les deux cas, elle était plus inconsciente qu'il ne le pensait. Et dans les deux cas, il n'allait pas la lâcher des yeux : il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse abattre par sa faute, juste parce qu'elle était aussi fière que Soi Fon ou bien sérieusement allumée. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse tuer tout court. Hitsugaya se retourna vers leur patrouille.

« Vos cibles sont les Hollow entourant les Gillian. » _Et seulement eux_. Il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser. Leurs visages anxieux mais déterminés témoignaient d'une résolution à ne pas se fourrer dans les pattes du Capitaine… et du Troisième Siège, il imaginait.

Levant le bras, Hitsugaya le rabaissa aussitôt, donnant l'ordre à l'ensemble des soldats d'attaquer. Les Shinigami de la Cinquième et de la Dixième tombèrent telle une rafale de pluie sur les Hollows les plus proches, et bientôt, la mélodie des lames heurtant leurs ennemis et les cris de guerre des soldats se firent entendre dans toute la clairière. Hitsugaya agrippa lentement sa main autour de la poignée de son Zanpakuto, guettant une ouverture jusqu'aux Gillian. De par sa rigidité et de ses lèvres étroitement serrées, Kasai devait faire de même. Lorsque l'opportunité se présenta, les deux Shinigami n'hésitèrent pas un instant, s'élancèrent et libérèrent leurs Shikai au même moment.

« Enroule-toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru ! »

Avant que le plus proche des Gillian ne puisse tirer un Celo, le jeune Capitaine l'entailla de part et d'autre, le dragon de glace gelant impitoyablement tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans son passage. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'Hitsugaya ne faisait pas appel à son Bankai avec tous ces soldats se battant si près de sa zone de combat, il craignait que même son Shikai soit susceptible de les happer. Le ciel s'était inévitablement assombri, et la température avait drastiquement baissée en quelques secondes, or du coin de l'œil, Hitsugaya n'avait pas l'impression que Kasai s'en était rendue compte. Il n'entendit pas libérer son Shikai, or la jeune femme l'avait sans aucun doute libéré : la garde du sabre était désormais façonnée en deux mains symétriques aux ongles aussi longs qu'une phalange, semblant tendre en direction de la pointe de la lame, en direction de ses ennemis. A première vue, la lame n'avait pas changé, or lorsqu'on s'approchait de plus près, on pouvait remarquer que celle-ci était cisaillée en minuscules coupures prenant la forme d'innombrables écailles. Hitsugaya dû retenir deux ou trois fois sa respiration lorsque le Troisième Siège évita de justesse les Celo lancés sur elle. Son Shunpo était plus performant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, la fureur animant son regard. Eliminant un par un chaque Gillian, Hitsugaya s'apprêta à s'élancer pour prêter main forte à Kasai, mais dû s'arrêter à mi-chemin lorsque la rouquine fit un grand saut, s'élevant au-dessus de son adversaire, la lame entière de son Zanpakuto recouvert d'une large enveloppe d'eau. Poussant un cri de rage, elle s'effondra sur le Hollow, le tranchant en deux. _Elle n'avait pas menti alors_, pensa-t-il avant de la rejoindre. Celle-ci se tenait debout, bien qu'elle se tenait à peine, son dos courbé et elle-même lourdement essoufflée. Le Capitaine attrapa fermement son épaule, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'un moment à l'autre. Le bras gauche de la jeune femme était superficiellement brûlé, témoignant du moment où elle ne pu esquiver un Celo que très approximativement. Néanmoins, un sentiment étrange l'effleura un instant à la vue de cette femme souhaitant manifestement continuer de se battre. Décontenancé, il retira vivement sa main. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là_…

« Kasai, rejoignez votre troupe maintenant, je me charge des au-»

« Non… Ca va… J'ai compris comment m'y prendre… Je peux pren-»

« Il est hors de question que-»

Un Celo vint les interrompre tous deux. Se séparant chacun de leur côté, Hitsugaya empoigna Hyorinmaru des deux mains et fit volte face vers l'ennemi. A son grand étonnement, agacement, et ce qu'il identifia malgré lui comme de la fierté, Kasai envoya une immense vague d'eau vers le Gillian, celui-ci disparaissant aussitôt. Soupirant de soulagement, Hitsugaya secoua légèrement la tête et s'élança vers le prochain Menos Grande. _Il n'y en a plus que deux_. L'abattant avec aisance, le jeune Capitaine tourna son regard vers le Troisième Siège, avant de s'immobiliser : un flot de reiatsu vint emplir la clairière, Hitsugaya identifiant immédiatement l'origine d'une telle pression spirituelle. Se traînant à travers le Kumon, deux Hollow bien plus petits que les Gillian, et pourtant si différents des autres Hollow contre lesquels se battaient les soldats du Seireitei, émergèrent avec difficulté dans la clairière. A la seconde où ils furent sortis, le Kumon se referma. Grinçant des dents, Hitsugaya fut un instant incapable de penser clairement. _Adjuchas._

L'attaque-éclair de l'un deux réveilla instantanément le Capitaine. Son adversaire avait presque forme humaine, excepté pour son masque. Et à cet instant, Hitsugaya savait ce qu'il devait faire. _Merde_.

« Tout le monde dégage de la zone ! »

Son ordre fut apparemment entendu, le sifflement particulier de nombreux Shunpo en devenant témoin. A sa gauche, Hitsugaya pouvait apercevoir Kasai se débattant avec rage contre le deuxième Adjuchas : ce Hollow-là arborait une apparence féline, et bloqua au sol le Troisième Siège. Kasai usait désespéramment de son Zanpakuto pour retenir les griffes et crocs de l'Adjuchas, chaque attaque se rapprochant un peu plus de son visage. Sa main gauche saignait abondamment, la lame de son sabre s'enfonçant fortement de sa propre main. Hitsugaya se fit violence pour faire face à son propre ennemi, voyant rouge. _Désolé Kasai_.

« Ban-kai ! »

Se dégageant de son adversaire, il sentit déjà une morsure glacée lui givrer le bras.

« Daiguren Hyorinmaru. »

En quelques instants, son dos et ses jambes furent recouverts de glace aussi tranchante qu'une lame à part entière. Il sentit le poids des ailes glacées dans son dos, et lançant un dernier regard vers Kasai qui luttait toujours avec acharnement contre l'Adjuchas, son visage portant désormais de profondes balafres, Hitsugaya se décida enfin. Il savait déjà qu'il allait le regretter.

« Tenso Jurin. »

La température baissa encore plus. Si ce n'était que cela. Une violente bourrasque s'éleva soudainement, faisant perdre pieds à l'Adjuchas à forme humaine. D'un coup de son sabre, il envoya un dragon de glace en direction de celui-ci, visiblement troublé par cette technique. Ce dragon-ci était beaucoup plus puissant comparé à ce qu'Hitsugaya pouvait produire en Shikai, étant deux ou même trois fois plus imposant : la bête le happa férocement, son corps de glace l'immobilisant avant qu'un Celo ne puisse être tiré. Une seule frappe suffit à briser le givre dans lequel était emprisonné le Hollow, mettant fin à son existence. Se retournant vers le deuxième Adjuchas, Hitsugaya fut horrifié à la vue du corps inanimé de Kasai. Que ce soit sous les griffes du Hollow ou par son propre Tenso Jurin que la jeune femme ne semblait plus se mouvoir, Hitsugaya n'aurait pas pu dire. Il s'élança sans retenue sur l'Adjuchas, parant aisément deux Celo, et trancha sans pitié la bête en deux. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier le Hollow et se précipita aux côtés du Troisième Siège. Kasai était allongée à terre, inconsciente et totalement immobile. Hitsugaya pouvait sentir son reiatsu diminuer progressivement. L'uniforme de la jeune femme était en lambeaux au niveau de son abdomen, là où les griffes de l'Adjuchas lui avaient lacéré la peau, du sang trempant abondement le sol sur lequel elle jonchait. Ses bras ainsi qu'une grande partie de son cou étaient totalement recouverts d'une couleur écarlate, et l'une de ses joues portait de longues entailles verticales. Le jeune Capitaine ne put que la contempler, épouvanté par ce même sentiment qu'il ressentit lors de la bataille de la Fausse Karakura. Pendant un moment, il ne sut absolument pas quoi faire, ou plutôt il ne se sentit pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses bras bougèrent finalement d'eux-mêmes, soulevant la rouquine. Presque plus aucun Hollow ne restait debout sur le champ de bataille, la plupart des Shinigami regagnant leur souffle. Hitsugaya repéra son propre Troisième Siège, rassemblant les autres officiers, lui fit un signe de tête et usa du Shunpo aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Haletant, le Capitaine empoigna Kasai un peu plus fort, ses ailes de glace disparus. Il n'avait pas le temps de se demander comment ces deux Adjuchas avaient réussi à s'infiltrer jusqu'à Soul Society, ni s'il y en avait plus quelque part d'autre. Il s'en foutait complètement à vrai dire. Hitsugaya faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder le visage agonisant de Kasai, mais ne put s'en empêcher très longtemps. La possibilité de la perdre dans ses bras lui était insupportable il perdrait sa propre survie, son combat qu'il menait contre soi-même.

_Non, bordel, non._ _NON._ Dans sa propre confusion, Hitsugaya faillit se prendre un arbre.

Une peur nouvelle et incommensurable l'empêcha de s'arrêter, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Kasai tremblait. Et lui aussi. La serrant un peu plus contre lui, le Capitaine crut ne jamais arriver aux quartiers de la Quatrième Division. Hitsuguya se dirigea directement aux urgences, décontenancé de connaître si bien les lieus. Il n'eut pas à dire un mot (il n'aurait pas pu de toute manière) que Kasai lui fut arraché des mains et transportée en auscultation. Quelqu'un sembla tenter de le repousser vers la porte, lui adressant la parole, or Hitsugaya ne l'entendit pas, restant glacialement impassible au milieu de la pièce. Une équipe se précipita autour du Troisième Siège, la cachant complètement de sa vue. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, un membre des soins vint le rejoindre, l'air détendu.

« Ses blessures sont profondes mais aucune d'elles n'a atteint ses organes vitaux. Elle sera sur pieds dans quelques jours. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Les autres soigneurs finirent de lui passer les derniers bandages autour de la taille et sortirent un à un de la chambre. Aucun d'eux n'essaya plus de le faire partir. L'air qu'il devait arborer à ce moment devait très certainement leur en dissuader. Hitsugaya se retrouva ainsi seul avec elle. Une dizaine de minutes due s'écouler avant qu'il ne se décide à avancer à son chevet. Kasai paraissait plus paisible désormais, mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant. De larges pansements recouvraient la moitié de son visage, mais mise à part cela, elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Hitsugaya put souffler, se laissant tomber sur la chaise posée à côté du lit. Tirant nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière, il se força à se ressaisir, son regard ne quittant le visage endormi de Kasai. La main de la jeune femme, celle qui fut entaillée par son propre sabre, reposait ouverte sur le bord du lit. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, et avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, sa propre main effleura prudemment celle de la jeune femme. Il se souvint avec un sourire quelque peu irrité comment il avait été satisfait d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission, ayant voulu personnellement veiller à ce Kasai soit hors de danger. _Mission accomplie, abruti_. Il était désormais à peu près certain que son Tenso Jurin lui fit perdre connaissance, et pouvait voir, avec répulsion, là où sa peau s'était visiblement glacée à la limite de la sclérose.

La main de Kasai se referma soudainement autour de celle du Capitaine, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Surpris, il se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme, celle-ci le fixant les yeux mi-clos. Un sourire éclaircissait son visage, lui faisant presque oublier ses bandages. Ce même léger sourire qui donnait à Hitsugaya l'envie de sourire également.

« Vous faites une tronche horrible, Capitaine Hitsugaya. »

Malgré lui, Hitsugaya souffla un rire. _Attends que je te ramène un miroir_.

« J'ai pas pu mangé dans mon restau' préféré, forcément. »

Kasai lui offrit un large sourire pour réponse puis ferma les yeux, s'endormant dans l'instant. Leurs mains ne se séparèrent pas. Hitsugaya n'avait aucune envie de la retirer. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Son autre main vint trouver le front de la rouquine, enlevant la mèche qui reposait sur ses paupières. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait porté jusqu'ici, comment son sang vint imbiber l'uniforme du Capitaine, comment l'idée qu'elle s'en aille lui fut totalement inconcevable. Intolérable. Il avait besoin d'elle, il le savait, mais…

C'était plus puissant. Peut-être en avait-il toujours été ainsi. Il ne savait pas. Non, il le savait très bien. Toujours su. Son esprit criait des milliers de choses à la fois. Mais la voix la plus forte le força à serrer un peu plus la main de Kasai. Elle hurlait que vivre sans elle n'était plus possible, que vivre sans elle n'était plus tolérable, que cette femme n'était pas le chemin le guidant vers la lumière, mais qu'elle était la lumière. Hitsugaya sentit que se débattre serait futile, mais surtout, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Souriant légèrement, il sentit qu'aimer cette lumière pouvait mettre fin à tous ses combats.


	5. My body is a cage

**My body is a cage.**

* * *

****Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Kasai Olivia est mon OC.

* * *

Olivia grimaça des dents en tentant de se redresser, réfrénant un flot d'injures. Elle avait beau être constamment dopée aux analgésiques, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir les tiraillements des nombreuses entailles parsemant son corps. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cela ne l'aidait certainement pas à garder l'esprit clair: se concentrer sur les documents administratifs que les membres de sa Division lui ramenaient depuis quelques jours faisait appel à une attention surhumaine. Attention qu'elle n'arrivait presque jamais à solliciter, s'énervant rien que pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'était écrit sur le papier, ou s'endormant carrément dessus. Car oui, Olivia passait la plupart du temps à dormir sans se souvenir d'avoir même fermer les yeux, elle n'y pouvait rien. La petite équipe médicale qui s'occupait d'elle avait affirmé que c'était bon signe, que son corps récupérait étonnamment bien, qu'elle pourrait reprendre ses fonctions dans à peine une dizaine de jours. Pas que cela la réjouissait, de revenir dans ce bureau qu'elle partagerait bientôt de nouveau avec Hinamori, mais sérieusement, maintenant que toute la délégation a été passée aux mains tremblantes du Quatrième Siège, la Cinquième Division avait plus que jamais besoin d'ordre et d'une main de fer pour la diriger. _Elle a surtout besoin d'un Capitaine_, pensa Olivia. Elle n'était aucunement inquiète pour le bien-être de cette Division (qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à considérer comme véritablement la sienne, malgré sa relative intégration), mais tout le monde savait très bien qu'exercer dans un organisme bordélique ne profitait à personne: Olivia ne se souciant que d'elle-même, un tel désordre ne pouvait en aucun cas être toléré.

Se mordant la lèvre, la jeune femme essaya à nouveau de se relever, les bandages au niveau de sa taille tirant impitoyablement sur ses blessures, ou alors étaient-ce les blessures qui semblaient lui déchirer davantage la peau, elle n'aurait pas pu savoir. La rouquine était à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se hisser sur ses bras, son dos appuyé contre les coussins. Un fichier plein à craquer reposait sur sa table à chevet. Poussant un soupir exacerbé, Olivia s'empara paresseusement de la pile de papiers, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur ces conneries dans son état. Enfin, c'était surtout qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle préférait tout de même essayer de ne pas être débordée de travail une fois qu'elle se serait remise de ses blessures. _L'espoir fait vivre_, se dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, feuilletant doucement son dossier : il était question de coups budgétaires relatifs aux derniers changements administratifs, quelque chose dans le genre, encore un de ces trucs qui lui faisait amèrement regretter la Seconde Division. Plus le temps passait et plus la vision d'Olivia s'embrumait, les lettres se transformaient en indéchiffrables taches d'encre, les chiffres paraissaient changer de place entre elles. Le Troisième Siège fronça les sourcils, et après une lutte acharnée, Olivia perdit toute patience et, furieuse et épuisée, elle envoya valser le dossier contre le mur… à un poil près d'Hitsugaya, venant juste de passer la porte. Ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence, chacun tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, incrédules devant leur étonnement mutuel. Finalement, le Capitaine haussa des sourcils et s'abaissa pour ramasser la paperasse éparpillée sur le sol. Olivia se redressa aussitôt, faisant signe de la main.

« Laissez ça là, je le reprendrais plus ta- »

Une vive douleur vint lui empoigner l'abdomen, et pendant une seconde, Olivia crut que l'Adjuchas était revenu, assignant un ultime poignard dans son ventre. Elle se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit, serrant poings et dents, s'empêchant d'émettre ce qui aurait sérieusement pu être le cri de l'année. Clignant des yeux, la jeune femme réussit à reprendre peu à peu son souffle.

« T'as dû te rouvrir une plaie, je t'ai déjà dis de rester tranquille. »

La douleur lui avait presque fait oublier le Capitaine. Lentement, Olivia posa une main sur son ventre, comme si cela allait avoir un quelconque effet. Par peur d'aggraver encore plus ses blessures, elle se contenta de tourner ses yeux vers Hitsugaya, assis sur la chaise près du lit. Toute la paperasse était déjà posée sur sa table, ne semblant pas avoir pris au Capitaine beaucoup de temps à remettre en place. Derrière une expression qu'elle savait faussement agacée, Olivia crut reconnaître de l'inquiétude dans le regard émeraude du jeune homme. Elle avait beau adorer admirer ces yeux qui lui faisait l'effet d'oublier son propre nom, Olivia n'appréciait pas d'y voir cette lueur trouble. Elle essaya de sourire (pas très naturel le sourire, mais bon), s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais elle s'arrêta en plein vol, remarquant du coin de l'œil la main du Capitaine posée sur la sienne, là où son Zanpakuto l'avait entaillé. Elle détourna presque immédiatement les yeux, l'air de n'avoir rien vu, toute douleur déjà oubliée.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que j'avais balancé ce truc sur vous. »

La main d'Hitsugaya vint se retirer doucement jusqu'à empoigner de nouveau le dossier. Il survola les pages, son visage dévoilant progressivement un sentiment d'horreur qu'Olivia ne pensa pas être totalement feint. _Il a l'air de détester ces conneries encore plus que moi_. Elle émit un léger rire, rire qu'elle étouffa dans l'instant tant son abdomen ne pouvait le supporter.

« Personne n'a envie de garder ça dans les mains très longtemps. » répondit-il en reposant le dossier débordant sur la table de chevet, le ton de sa voix s'étant changé en un soupir distant, comme si ses pensées erraient très loin de cette chambre d'hôpital. Olivia reposa lentement sa tête sur le côté intact de son visage, gardant le silence. Elle n'aimait pas demander aux gens ce qui n'allait pas, ne voyait pas de quel droit elle pouvait se permettre de demander, ni en quoi se devait-elle de demander. Elle-même ne supportait pas qu'on la presse, mais… _Il est comme ça depuis l'attaque_. Hitsugaya n'avait reçu que peu sinon aucune blessure lors de l'affrontement contre les Hollow, la seule s'étant fait sérieusement cassée la gueule étant Olivia. On lui avait informé que toutes ses entailles étaient parfaitement traitables, pourtant Hitsugaya continuait d'arborer cette même expression froide, lointaine et parfois même furieuse. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, enfin, elle espérait. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si ces saloperies d'Adjuchas s'étaient introduits dans Soul Society. _Au moins mon équipe n'a subi aucune perte_. Certains avaient certainement quelques os cassés, mais ce n'était rien, ce n'était rien lorsqu'on a destiné sa vie au devoir de Shinigami, au devoir de périr pour la sécurité de ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre… enfin, même si ce n'était pas exactement ce pourquoi Olivia avait choisi cette voie. _J'ai un toit au-dessus de ma tête et je ne meurs pas de faim, c'est tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu_.

Pourtant, bien qu'il paraissait désormais plus lointain, Hitsugaya se montrait étrangement plus… proche d'elle. Ses visites étaient devenues journalières, il viendrait même parfois plusieurs fois par jour. Ben, Hinamori n'était pas dans ce compartiment de la Quatrième Division, mais Olivia imaginait qu'il devait également en profiter pour visiter son amie (ou peu importe ce qu'elle était). De plus, le Capitaine avait réellement l'air d'être préoccupé par sa guérison, et, ah, bien sûr, le tutoiement : Olivia avait quelque peu tiqué la première fois, surprise aussi bien que réjouie, intérieurement, cela va de soi. Mais désormais, le silence qui pesait entre eux la rendait plus agitée que jamais. Crever l'abcès ne semblait pas être la meilleure des solutions, mais Olivia était désespérée d'en trouver d'autres.

« Vous savez, les Adjuchas n'étaient pas-»

« La Cinquième Division va avoir un nouveau Capitaine dans quelques jours. »

Olivia resta bouche bée, coupée dans son envol. L'information mit un certain temps à être traitée. Puis vint la réalisation. _Démeeeeeeeeent_. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, que ce fut de joie ou encore d'impatience. Elle allait enfin avoir la paix pour laquelle Soi Fon l'avait vendu. Olivia fit un grand effort pour sa voix ne devienne pas complètement hystérique.

« Oh. Hum. C'est une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Fronçant des sourcils, Olivia sentit toute son excitation s'envoler en une seconde. Elle se mordit la lèvre, toisant avec insistance le Capitaine aux cheveux argentés, tentant de le forcer à la regarder.

« Quoi ? C'est un enfoiré, c'est ça ? »

Le regard d'Hitsugaya vint brusquement rencontrer le sien, visiblement surpris. Soudain, il parut (sans grande surprise) nettement plus présent.

« Non… Je, c'est… Il s'agit d'Hirako Shinji, il fut Capitaine de la Cinquième avant Aizen, c'était d'ailleurs son Vice-Capitaine à l'époque » lâcha Hitsugaya, avant de détourner une fois de plus ses yeux. Il reprit aussitôt.

« C'est légèrement une longue histoire, tout sera expliqué à ta Division ainsi qu'à la Troisième et Neuvième, mais tu seras- »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Le jeune Capitaine la toisa un instant, semblant chercher quelque chose dans le regard de la rouquine, ou peut-être était-ce une tentative d'intimidation. Le Troisième Siège ne flancha pas pour autant, fixant obstinément Hitsugaya. Qui appréciait attendre d'être informée de quelque chose qu'on savait être déjà connue de tous ? Pas Olivia dans tous les cas. De plus, elle se complaisait dans l'idée qu'il était de son devoir d'être briffée sur la venue d'un nouveau (ou plutôt ancien apparemment) Capitaine, et ce avant que sa Division ne le soit. Bah oui hein, il devait bien y avoir quelques privilèges pour en avoir géré une pendant un moment qui lui parut bien trop long.

« Je vais bien- »

« D'accord. Mais arrête de m'interrompre. »

Alors Olivia écouta. Elle écouta comment Aizen avait poursuivi des expérimentations sur les anciens d'il y a cent ans, comment ceux-ci ont dû vivre cachés dans le Monde Réel, et comment ils refirent surface lors de la bataille à la Fausse Karakura en tant qu'alliés plus ou moins brouillés. Lorsqu'Hitsugaya eut terminé, Olivia ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. _C'est qu'il n'y a sûrement rien à dire. Tout revient à sa place_.

« Hinamori sera sur pieds également lorsqu'Hirako reprendra ses fonctions, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec lui à ce moment-là » Il marqua un temps avant de reprendre « Et, pour les Adjuchas… »

Olivia s'immobilisa, plus vraiment certaine d'être si ravie que ça d'avoir réussi à faire parler le Capitaine. A sa surprise, ce dernier se tourna vers elle, l'air détendu et le regard apaisé. Olivia se demanda s'il pouvait réellement feindre un tel calme.

« Tu t'en es bien sortie. »

La jeune femme émit un court rire, reportant son attention sur sa main meurtrie. Elle l'ouvrit et la referma plusieurs fois, se souvenant avec, non de l'effroi, mais de l'ébahissement, de la vitesse à laquelle l'Adjuchas s'était propulsé sur elle. Les Menos l'avaient déjà bien épuisés, ces saloperies lentes mais si hautes, que lorsque les choses réellement sérieuses avaient débuté, Olivia s'était retrouvée dos contre terre, luttant contre un ennemi dont elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir. Tout s'était passé beaucoup trop rapidement, tout était trop confus dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait avoir senti sa peau être déchirée quelque part sur son corps, mais étrangement, cela n'avait pas semblé avoir beaucoup d'importance. Grader ces crocs acérés loin de sa gorge était étrangement été plus prioritaire pour se souvenait aussi que sa vision était devenue soudainement trouble, qu'elle avait soudainement eu sommeil. Et froid. Très froid. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi à présent.

« Si vous voulez dire que je suis revenue en un seul morceau, alors oui, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. », lui sourit-elle.

Hitsugaya esquissa une ombre de sourire. _C'est suffisant pour l'instant_, se dit Olivia en reposant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Elle se surprit à fermer les paupières à plusieurs reprises, la fatigue l'ayant décidemment rattrapé. _Putains de médocs_. Elle n'osait cependant pas penser à supporter ses blessures sans eux. Olivia crut se souvenir qu'elle était déjà à moitié endormie lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du jeune Capitaine.

« Repose-toi. Et arrête de bouger, à moins que tu veuilles rester ici pour toujours. »

_Lâche-moi_, pensa-t-elle après coup, trop épuisée pour parler.

* * *

Gravir cette colline ne lui avait pourtant pas paru être si impossible. Olivia s'était manifestement surestimée sur ce coup. Les rayons du soleil frappaient le Troisième Siège de manière impitoyable, rendant son expédition d'autant plus pénible. Elle pouvait parfois s'arrêter pendant une dizaine de minutes, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal, même si jamais elle ne dépassait le trois à l'heure. Les médecins s'étant occupés d'elle lui avaient interdit de se surcharger physiquement, l'ayant ainsi écarté à toute mission en extérieur. Heureusement, cela ne devait pas durer. Enfin, Olivia n'en était plus tellement sûre désormais. Ses blessures semblaient réellement la freiner dans à peu près n'importe quelle activité, que ça soit pour s'habiller le matin, ou même descendre les escaliers : elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait en plein champ de bataille. Alors pourquoi s'imposer de monter sur cette colline ? _Je le sens_.

Hirako Shinji avait débarqué le jour où elle fut autorisée à quitter la Quatrième Division. Il s'était avéré qu'Hinamori avait également été prescrite à quitter l'hôpital quelques jours auparavant. La nouvelle n'avait pas spécialement enthousiasmé Olivia, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait plus à assurer le rôle de Vice-Capitaine. Et ça, c'était juste géant. Pour la peine, elle avait été presque ravie de revoir la jeune femme : celle-ci paraissait nettement plus en forme désormais, étant revenue avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elles n'eurent pas attendu bien longtemps avant l'arrivée d'Hirako. L'entretien non plus n'était pas très long, à la grande joie d'Olivia. De plus, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela un entretien : l'homme qui reprendrait désormais la direction de la Cinquième lui était apparue plutôt calme, et quelque peu je-m'en-foutiste. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Olivia. Non, ce qui la faisait un peu flippée était qu'il soit du genre à délaisser son boulot sur ses subordonnés. _A part ça, j'imagine qu'il fera l'affaire_.

Rien de concret n'avait vraiment été dit, seulement de brèves présentations, et Hirako s'en était allé aussi vite que cela. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Hinamori n'avait pas été très bavarde. Pas vraiment distante, mais plutôt distraite. Olivia n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui devait se passer dans l'esprit de son Vice-Capitaine. _Et vaut mieux ne pas demander_.

_J'y suis presque. Putain de colline_. Ce qui lui avait semblé être une espèce de grondement s'était désormais tût, seule une fine brume glacée venait s'échapper de la grotte. _Il sait que je suis là_. A vrai dire, Olivia ne doutait pas que sa présence ait été révélée depuis bien longtemps. Posant une main sur la paroi de la caverne, la jeune femme fut surprise de la trouver si froide. Elle n'enleva pas sa paume pour autant.

« Il fait trop froid ici. »

Olivia continua de marcher, un pas après l'autre, sa vision commençant tout juste à s'ajuster à la pénombre ambiante : l'écho rendait impossible de connaître la provenance de la voix, mais il était là, alors peu importait. Quelque chose vint arrêter la progression de sa main contre la pierre glacée. Quelque chose de beaucoup moins froid.

« Ca me va très bien. » lui répondit-elle, discernant peu à peu les traits de son visage.

Hitsugaya semblait n'avoir aucun mal à se repérer dans cet endroit. Leurs mains restèrent un moment côte à côte, les yeux émeraude observant la jeune femme, bien qu'ils paraissaient inhabituellement distants, et ceux beaucoup plus sombres, qui dans cette obscurité ne semblaient plus vraiment couleur olive, tentant de deviner ce à quoi Hitsugaya pensait. Olivia crut reconnaître de la fatigue dans le regard du jeune Capitaine.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici. »

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas une question après tout. Sa main vint recouvrir celle de la rouquine, ses doigts l'empoignant lentement pour venir la décoller du mur. Olivia se vit alors reconduire vers l'entrée de la grotte, suivant paresseusement le chemin qu'Hitsugaya empruntait.

« Je n'aime pas tellement le fait que je me sois habitué à la pénombre. »

Maintenant que la lumière du jour le lui permettait, Olivia put vraiment jeter un regard sur le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée : il affichait un maigre sourire, or ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Il regardait simplement en direction de la caverne, sa main tenant toujours celle d'Olivia. La jeune femme la serra légèrement, son regard ne quittant pas le visage d'Hitsugaya. Rien en elle ne souriait, tout était beaucoup trop décisif. _Je ne veux pas faire ça_. _Pas encore_. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tard, même son cerveau semblait faire écho à son cœur. _Mon cœur_…

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te garder loin d'ici très longtemps. »

Il détourna alors rapidement sa tête vers elle, serrant sa main un peu plus fermement.

« Tu dois être la seule chose qui le puisse pourtant. »

Son autre main vint se poser sur la nuque d'Olivia, l'approchant doucement vers lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y être attirée. Posant sa main libre sur le torse d'Hitsugaya, la jeune femme ferma légèrement les yeux, ses lèvres rencontrant avec empressement celles du Capitaine. Rester dans cette grotte l'avait manifestement refroidi, sa peau commençant à peine à se réchauffer sous la lumière du jour. Et contre la sienne également. Le cœur d'Olivia battait à s'en rompre, son esprit vidé de toute pensée autre celle qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de rester aux côtés de cet homme. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Tu m'as appelé. » murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir trouvé grâce à son reiatsu, aussi terrifiant qu'il le soit. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que le chemin jusqu'à cet endroit obscur et froid lui avait paru évident.

« Et tu es venue. »

Hitsugaya effleura la cicatrice qu'Olivia portait sur la joue. Parmi toutes celles dont elle eut droit, celle-ci était la seule subsistante, une petite ligne blanche qu'on ne pouvait percevoir à moins d'être assez proche. Elle ne doutait cependant pas qu'il l'eut vu dans la grotte.

« J'en ai beaucoup d'autres. »

Posant ses mains autour de sa taille, Hitsugaya lui sourit. Un sourire sincère, emprunt d'amertume.

« Moi aussi. »


	6. Lost in the echo

**Lost in the echo.**

* * *

****Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Mon OC: Kasai Olivia. Enjoy !

* * *

« C'est donc comme ça que tu t'es faite casser la gueule. »

Olivia sentit son œil tiquer. Elle avait beau essayer de s'en souvenir, elle n'arrivait décidemment pas à se rappeler avoir déjà vu un visage aussi irritant. Grinçant des dents, elle se fit violence pour ne pas attraper le cou d'Hirako dans ses mains et le tordre jusqu'à y briser tous les petits os de sa nuque, bien que l'imaginer la calmait légèrement. Pas qu'elle aurait pu y arriver de toute façon, elle le savait très bien, mais bon, ça aurait valu le coup d'essayer. Olivia prit une grande inspiration, s'interdisant de fixer le blondin, sans quoi elle n'aurait plus répondu d'elle-même.

« Vous avez tout compris. »

« Vous avez tout compris, _Capitaine_. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète, hein Olivia, c'est Capitaine, CA-PI-TAI-NEUH. Tu veux que je te l'écrive peut-être ? »

_Tuez-moi, pitié_. Elle affichait un rictus nerveux sur son visage lorsqu'elle baissa ses yeux vers cet homme qui disait être son Capitaine. _Ou plutôt tuez-le, lui_. Assis derrière son bureau, Hirako Shinji faisait une moue improbable, ses lèvres repliées en un sourire quadrillé, or son regard ne riait pas. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'était endormi les yeux ouverts tellement rien ne ressortait de ces yeux de mort. Elle qui avait prié un nombre incalculable de fois qu'on attribue enfin un nouveau Capitaine à la Cinquième Division, se sentait bien conne désormais. Quelques paperasses en moins ne valaient avoir cet abruti en tant qu'officier supérieur. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, Olivia préférait de loin avoir Hinamori comme seule tête de la Division. _Dire que je compatissais pour lui_. Avoir été déclarés comme égaux aux Hollows et bannis à jamais de Soul Society a dû, curieusement, leur passer en travers de la gorge, mais ces individus qui se disaient désormais Vizard n'ont (apparemment) plus vraiment de ressentiments envers cette même institution. Enfin, il fallait

l'espérer. Olivia n'aurait probablement pas pardonné si elle se serait retrouvée à leur place, mais peu importait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. _Si c'était pour me récupérer celui-là, c'était pas la peine de revenir_, pensa-t-elle aigrement.

« Bon, tu peux disposer. Force pas trop sur cette jambe, j'ai pas envie d'te ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

_Trop aimable_. Olivia hocha rapidement de la tête, lança un dernier regard noir vers Hirako, et sortit furtivement de son bureau.

Elle avait été réhabilitée à ses fonctions ce jour même, ce pourquoi le Capitaine l'avait convoqué pour connaître la raison de son séjour relativement court à la Quatrième Division.

_Comme si j'ai des comptes à lui rendre à celui-là_, pensa-t-elle, énervée plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'être. Heureusement que cet entretien venait clore la journée, sans quoi Olivia n'aurait certainement pas pu retourner travailler dans son état.

Boitant légèrement, le Troisième Siège s'empressa tout de même de rentrer dans ses quartiers. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta net.

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle, prenant appui sur un mur. Agrippant nerveusement son uniforme, Olivia se souvint avec une bouffée de chaleur les évènements de la veille. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas y repenser pendant toute la journée, ce qui ne fut pas tâche aisée. C'est le cas de le dire. Mais désormais qu'aucune paperasse assommante ou supérieurs exaspérants n'étaient en mesure de l'empêcher d'y songer, Olivia sentit un flot incontrôlable de questions parasiter son esprit, sans même qu'elle ne puisse en démêler une seule de cohérente. Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme prit un autre chemin.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de retrouver le bois près duquel se situait cet immonde restau' qu'elle aimait pourtant tant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller, seulement qu'elle ne pouvait se retrouver cloitrer chez elle, seule. Seule à ressasser sans fin ce baiser.

La froideur d'une goutte d'eau lui fit lever la tête : le ciel s'était rapidement assombri, ou alors ce temps avait peut-être été dégueulasse depuis toute la journée. Balayant des yeux les alentours, Olivia repéra un banc protégé d'un arbre imposant. Trottinant jusqu'à lui, la rouquine s'assit, adossant son dos au tronc. Elle étira avec précaution sa patte folle, grimaçant un peu lorsqu'une douleur aigue vint la faire frémir.

_C'était une erreur. J'aurais pu rester à ses côtés. Plus maintenant. A quoi je pensais ? Je ne peux pas l'aider. Personne ne peut nous aider. Personne._

Un chaos aveuglant vint envahir son crâne, que même la pluie battante ne pouvait faire taire. Olivia ferma les yeux, dans l'illusion que ça pourrait la calmer. Réfléchir posément était déjà perdu d'avance_. Merde_…

« Tu la caches en permanence ta pression spirituelle, ou quoi ? »

La jeune femme fut à deux doigts de se ramasser au sol. Incrédule, elle toisa le Capitaine aux cheveux argentés : il avait beau pouvoir contrôler les cieux, ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas épargnés quand ils avaient décidé de le tremper jusqu'à la moelle. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Quelque chose de plus profond qu'un temps pourri le dérangeait.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? » lâcha-t-elle doucement tout en se relevant.

Lorsqu'elle se décida véritablement à le regarder en face, la jeune femme ne vit que peine et incompréhension sur le visage d'Hitsugaya, là où elle n'aurait certainement rien décelé quelques mois plus tôt, du temps où elle ne connaissait cet homme que comme ce Capitaine froid, dans tous les sens du terme. Savoir qu'elle le connaissait désormais un peu mieux la ravissait, malgré les circonstances.

« Non, c'est toi qui ne m'a pas cherché. Je ne cachais rien. » souffla-t-il, ne cessant de la dévisager.

_Tu m'en veux ? _Olivia détourna le regard. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à ce qu'il la cherche. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, la rouquine ne voulait pas être retrouvée. _Est-ce que je me cachais ?_ _De quoi ? _Soudainement, Hitsugaya était à un seul pas d'elle. Olivia leva les yeux vers lui, cessant de respirer. Le jeune homme soupira longuement, détournant finalement le regard vers la direction de sa venue, et lâcha, un ton de reproche à peine perceptible dans la voix.

« J'ai essayé de te trouver à la Cinquième, et près de chez toi. On m'a dit qu'on t'a vu boiter je-ne-sais-où… »

La peine qui résonnait sourdement de ses paroles vint poignarder la jeune femme, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Hitsugaya prit délicatement le bras d'Olivia et le passa autour de son cou, la haussant légèrement sur sa jambe valide.

« Non mais je suis pas mourante là, ça va. » fit-elle en essayant sans trop grande conviction de se dégager.

« On va mettre trois heures avant d'arriver sinon, reste tranquille. » répondit Hitsugaya tout en rebroussant chemin, Olivia appuyée contre lui. Elle aurait été une bien piètre menteuse si elle aurait affirmé ne pas aimer ça.

« Arriver où ? »

« Chez moi. T'as rien mangé je parie. Et il est trop tard pour que les restau' soient ouverts. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Olivia essaya de traiter cette dernière information. Résultat, c'était encore plus le boxon dans son crâne. _Je vais… chez toi ? _Une légère coloration rouge vint apparaître sur ses joues.

« J'ai pas faim. » fit-elle d'une petite voix, et ça aussi c'était un mensonge.

« Je t'ai pas demandé si tu avais faim. »

« Ouai… Tu m'as rien demandé du tout. T'es juste en train de me kidnapper. »

« Pour un kidnapping, t'es très coopérative. »

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, riant à moitié.

Ils étaient tous deux trempés de la tête au pied lorsqu'ils passèrent le porche de la résidence du Capitaine. Olivia était pour le coup assez ravie d'être tombée sous cette averse : la pluie avait découragé la plupart des Shinigami à mettre le nez dehors, ce qui leur avait évité d'être dévisagés à chaque coin de rue.

Hitsugaya reposa la jeune femme sur ses deux pieds, lui redonnant son bras. Olivia balaya l'intérieur du regard : c'était sans grande surprise bien plus spacieux que ses quartiers (un autre avantage à être Capitaine elle imaginait), mais c'était également très sobre. Seul le minimum nécessaire était présent. _C'est bien un mec ça_, pensa-t-elle, un sourire au coin. Hitsugaya s'engagea dans un couloir, laissant la jeune femme à l'entrée : Olivia le suivit du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait qu'elle l'accompagne. Le jeune Capitaine revint tout de fois dans l'instant, une serviette de bain autour du cou, et en tenant une deuxième dans une main. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita cette fois-ci à le suivre jusqu'à sa cuisine. Olivia s'exécuta, traînant volontairement des pieds. Tout moyen lui semblait bon pour faire retarder la conversation à venir. Se poser pour parler à cœur ouvert n'était pas là où elle excellait le mieux. Hitsugaya laissa la serviette qui était destinée à la jeune femme sur la table et s'occupa de préchauffer deux boites de nouilles.

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas faim. »

« Tu mens. » répondit-il, une expression un brin fatigué sur son visage, bien qu'il souriait légèrement.

Olivia esquissa elle aussi un sourire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rire. S'appuyant de ses mains sur la table, elle attrapa le regard du jeune Capitaine, s'assura qu'elle avait toute son attention, et lâcha.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu mens. »

« Je n'ai pas mal. »

« Tu mens. »

« Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. »

Un choc apparent traversa son regard, comme si elle venait de le frapper. Olivia serra ses poings, se forçant de ne pas détourner les yeux du visage empli d'incompréhension du Capitaine. Ce fut finalement lui qui détourna la tête. Passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme débita, s'approchant du Troisième Siège.

« Pardonne-moi, je… j'avais pensé que… »

« Et moi je pensais que tu savais quand je mentais. » l'interrompit-elle, attrapant une boite de nouilles. S'asseyant par terre, elle prit une bouchée : elle ne s'était elle-même pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait eu la dalle.

« C'est du luxe par rapport à notre restau'. »

Olivia sentit le regard d'Hitsugaya la brûler : il prit à tour son repas et s'assit en face de la jeune femme, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Pendant un moment qui parut insupportablement long à la rouquine, Hitsugaya resta assis, ne touchant pas à sa nourriture, et entreprit de la dévisager. Soudain, il étendit son bras et attrapa la main d'Olivia.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Je n'ai pas… peur. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la main du jeune homme sur la sienne.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

Lorsqu'Olivia releva la tête, un sourire, comme bien rarement elle eut l'occasion de voir, illumina le visage du Capitaine. Clignant des yeux, la rouquine en perdit ses mots. Il y avait pourtant tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Ou alors elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire, seulement que rien de tout cela ne lui semblait pouvoir marcher, car c'était elle. Détruire tout avant que rien que ce soit n'ait débuté, c'était ce en quoi elle était plus que douée.

« Olivia, nous pouvons être ensemble. C'est aussi simple que ça. » continua-t-il, caressant doucement sa main. « Je pense… t'avoir cherché, tu sais. »

Un léger sourire vint apparaître, malgré elle, aux lèvres d'Olivia. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de trouver. »

« J'ai envie de savoir, pourtant. » dit-il, levant un sourcil. Sa main tenait toujours celle de la jeune femme : d'un geste délicat mais ferme, il l'attira vers lui. Olivia en avait déjà oublié sa nourriture. Se laissant mener, elle ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux, émeraude, du jeune Capitaine. Elle était certaine qu'il savait très bien quel effet il lui faisait_. L'enfoiré_… Il reprit alors, son visage à un souffle de celui d'Olivia.

« Nous avons tous deux… »

« … nos cicatrices. » finit-elle lorsqu'Hitsugaya passa sa main sur le visage de la rouquine, à l'endroit où l'Adjuchas avait laissé son empreinte. Le jeune Capitaine ferma lentement les yeux, et soupira de manière presque inaudible. Et soudain, tout parut s'éclaircir : ce n'était pas une certitude, loin de là, mais plutôt comme la prise de conscience d'un sentiment dont elle ne pouvait se défaire, dont elle n'aurait plus vraiment la force de se défaire. Et il était certainement de même pour Hitsugaya._ Qui sait, ce n'était déjà plus de notre ressort._

Dans un élan, Olivia attrapa la nuque du jeune homme et le mena jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle s'en était privée de toutes ses forces depuis trop longtemps. Mais maintenant que ni même lui ne la retenait plus d'être à ses côtés, la jeune femme ne sentait plus la force de résister. Résister à son cœur. Résister de l'aimer. Même si elle savait, dans un recoin sombre et profond de son esprit qui restait toujours présent, qu'ils finiraient tous deux par payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car il était si simple de tout détruire, Olivia le savait à ses dépens.

Hitsugaya retourna immédiatement son baiser, visiblement surpris, mais non décontenancé. Il glissa une main sur le dos de la rouquine, la rapprochant à lui. Sa tête était toujours pleine de doutes, mais sa tête n'était plus celle qui la dirigeait en ce moment. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux argentés du Capitaine, le tenant le plus proche possible. Si cela n'avait dépendu que d'elle, elle ne l'aurait jamais plus lâché. Il y avait cette tendresse dans les mouvements du jeune homme, mais aussi de l'envie. Envie qui était partagé, évidemment. Olivia fut celle qui y mit fin, rassemblant ses dernières forces.

« Merci pour le dîner. » souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Hitsugaya la toisa un instant, de l'affection dans le regard, puis se releva, et proposa une main pour aider la rouquine à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle en avait totalement oublié la douleur, anesthésiée pour l'instant. Au pas de la porte, Olivia se retourna vers Hitsugaya, celui-ci souriant toujours ce léger sourire qu'elle aimait tant. _Que j'aime tant…_

Il pencha alors légèrement la tête, déposant un baiser volatile sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Repose-toi. » murmura-t-il avant de la laisser partir. La fraîcheur après l'averse ne réussit pas à éveiller Olivia pour qu'elle sorte Hitsugaya de ses songes. De même lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses quartiers et lorsqu'elle se coucha, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés occupait tout son esprit.

Elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, l'angoisse qui l'avait rongé momentanément oubliée, forcée à rester prisonnière dans les tréfonds de son esprit.


End file.
